The Bachelorette
by HarryPotterFreakEver
Summary: Ginny decides to live a little, and applies to go on the Bachelorette: Wizard Version. She is surprised when she is picked. But she is more surprised by the men she is about to meet.
1. Shopping Spree

The Bachelorette

Pairings: Ginny and Draco

Rating: M

Genre: Romance and Humor

Summary: Ginny decides to live a little, and applies to go on the Bachelorette: Wizard Version. She is surprised when she is picked. But she is more surprised by the men she is about to meet.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that you have heard of before.

Chp. 1- Shopping Spree "Are you serious?"

"Yes Ms. Weasley….we've decided that you should be our next Bachelorette."

"Oh my god. Thank you so much."

"The day you will meet the men for the first time is April 23rd, which is 2 weeks away. You need to be in Florida 1 week from now."

"Ok….well I have a lot to do," I reply and laugh softly, "I can't thank you enough."

"No problem Ms. Weasley. We'll be seeing you soon."

I stand up, and walk out of the room in a daze. I can't believe they picked me. I walk outside and make my way to my car. I'm smiling from ear to ear. I pass a man while going to my car and smile at him. He waves at me. I race to my car, and unlock the door. I slid into the seat, and slam the door closed. I start the car, and pull out of the parking lot. I make my way home. I'll call my mum from there. I turn up the radio, and start singing to the song playing. I roll my window down, and let my hair flow free.

I race home, and turn off the car, and lock the door, and walk to my flat. I unlock the door, and throw my keys on the console next to the door. I close the door quietly, and make my way to the kitchen. I grab the phone, and dial my parent's number. Since I'm the youngest in my family after 6 brothers, my parents live alone now. I've been out of the house for 4 years, since I was 17.

I can say I'm attractive. I'm 5' 8" with wavy auburn hair. I'm curvy, and have freckles all over my body.

My mum picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mum."

"Oh Ginny darling. It's you. I'm so glad to hear from you. It's been awhile. I haven't seen you since Christmas."

"I know mum. I was calling because I have so news."

"What is it?"

"I'm the new Bachelorette!"

"Oh my god Ginny. Congratulations. My little girl is growing up. We have to throw you a party."

"Oh mum. I have to leave in a week, because I will meet the men in 2 weeks."

"Be careful sweetheart. There are lots of men out there that will take advantage of sweet, young girls as yourself.

"Mum! Stop. So when are we going to have the party, because I have lots of things to get ready if I have to leave in a week."

"Well can you make it tomorrow night? I'll gather your brothers, and friends up."

"Alright. What time should I come?"

"Swing by at 7:30."

"Alright. Love you mum."

"Love you too Ginny. See you tomorrow."

I hang the phone up, and walk to the fridge. I pull out a water, and then make my way to my bedroom, so I can start packing. I grab my bag, and look into my closet.

"Oh forget it."

I throw my bag back into my closet, and open my water, and take a drink. I close it tight, grab a light coat, and go back into the hallway.

I grab my wallet and keys, and lock the door, and walk back outside. I make my way to my car, and unlock the door. I get back into the car and make my way to the store. I will just buy a whole new wardrobe, and luggage for it to go into. I get on the free way and make my way to the mall. I pull off on the exit, and turn into the mall. I park my car, and check my wallet to make sure I have my credit cards, money, checking card, and license. I lock the door, and walk to the main entrance, and open the door, and hold it for a couple coming through. They smile at me, and I smile back. I walk into the mall, and look around.

I LOVE SHOPPING! It is my favorite hobby. I make my way to Rue21, which is my all time favorite store in muggle malls. An employee instantly greets me, and I make my way to the jeans. I need so pants first. I look for my size, 7. I get a couple different colors, and styles. I hold onto them, and make my way over to the shirts. I get a couple of each type. A couple tube tops, tank tops, t-shirts, long sleeves, and more dressy shirts. One of the employees comes and takes my clothes, and opens a dressing room for me while I keep looking. I grab one of the dresses that I think is cute, and then look at the swimsuits.

I look at the bikinis. There's this really cute one that is baby blue, light pink, and white striped vertically. I grab it in a medium and then I look at some more dressy pants. I grab a pair of khakis, gray, and black pants. Then I look at capris and shorts. I grab a couple different kinds, and then I go to the dressing room, and throw my handful onto the other huge pile.

I lock the door, and take my clothes off, and begin trying the clothes on. I begin with jeans and a couple shirts. Then I make my way slowly through the pile, when I realize I don't have any skirts. I finish the pile, and get rid of a couple items that don't look right. Then I grab the rest, and the saleslady takes it and sets it up by the register, and I look at the skirts.

I grab a couple minis, and then some right below my knee, and then some longer ones. I go back into the dressing room, and then I try on the skirts. All of them fit, so I put my pants back on, and grab all of them and take them up to the register.

"Ok I'm done."

"Alright miss."

The saleslady rings all my clothes up and the total comes to 258.93. I use my credit card, and the lady hands me my receipt, and I grab my bags, and make my way out of the store. I make my way to JcPenny's so I can get some dresses. I walk in, and make my way to formal. I look through all the racks, and pick out 15 dresses. I have a couple long ones, and a couple shorter ones. I make my way to dressing rooms, and I set my bags down, lock the door, and begin with a long, slender black gown.

I look at myself, and approve, so I take it off, and hang it up. Then I grab a shorter white one. I keep that one too. Then I grab a hunter green one that is a bit too big, so I need to get a smaller size, and set it aside. Then I try on a dark blue one, a red one, and a dark purple one. They fit, and I finish up the other dresses, and get a couple different sizes in some, and then I go and pay for it with my credit card, because the total comes to 467.23. I have all 5 of my bags, and I make my way to the jewelry store, and buy some necklaces, earrings, rings, bracelets, make-up, hats, barrettes and hair things. Then I go to the shoe store, and buy a couple pairs of tennis shoes, a couple sandals, and then a couple different looking dress shoes. My arms are now full with 10 bags. I make my way to my car, after spending like all my money, and open the trunk, and stuff all the bags inside it.

Thank god I have a job as a model. I get all my money from that, which is pretty good money. Plus I can determine when I will work or not. Another good thing is that almost whatever clothes I model I get to keep. So my walk in closet I have is plump full with designer clothes. Which is a big plus to modeling.

I was found by a modeling agency when I was 18, and signed right away. I have a 5-year contract that can be renewed for another 5 years. My mum wasn't that happy about my career choice, but she got use to it. I work with a lot of top designers. The only types of outfits I don't get to keep are the one of a kind. I'm shown on television, in magazines, and in fashion shows. This lifestyle is the way to live. Some people would call me shallow, but it's a way to pay bills.

I won't wear anything too revealing though. I start my car when I realize that I didn't buy any luggage, so I take the key out of the ignition, and lock the door again, and make my way to the mall again. I go into the luggage store, and buy a 10-piece luggage set that's black with silver accents. The cashier rings it up, and I pay with my credit card because total is 250. I don't pay for anything myself unless it's under 100.

I grab all the luggage, and haul it out to my car, and put it into the trunk along with my clothes. I get back into my car, and start it up again. I get back onto the freeway, and make my way home. I stop off, and grab a sub to eat at home, and get back to my house, and unlock the door, and put the sub on the table. I walk back out, and start hauling all my clothes and luggage inside. After it's all inside I lay it on my bed, and grab my sub, and put a movie on in the living room. I eat my sub and watch my movie.

After the movie ends, and my sub is finished. I go back into my room, and start packing the clothes up in my new luggage after I take all the tags off. I grab a couple designer dresses, some socks, bras, and underwear from my closet. Then after all my clothes are packed, I grab my make-up, jewelry, hair products, and hair things, and shove them into another bag. Once I'm done packing I have 8 out of the ten bags I bought full of stuff to take with me.

I lay the bags aside, and change into my silky nightgown. I pull my sheets back, and lay down on my bed, and cuddle into my pillow and fall into a dreamless sleep.

Well it's short, and hopefully sweet. I just wanted to give you the basics of what was going on. Now we can get into the story more…..once you R&R. 


	2. It's My Party

Chp. 2- It's My Party

Thanks to reviewers:

Psycho-child-101: thanks!

thumper: hopefully this is better...i hope you like this better...sorry the first chapter wasn't that great!

greengrl: good...here it is!

AJ: sorry she lives in england, but i just find it easier to use american money!

Calla-ForEvEa: hopefully this is better!

Malfoy vs Potter: here it is...well i like it in first person sorry...

Karamel06: glad you like it!

dancer150: sorry for that...i'll try to leave those details out!

ArticAngelzTx: ok i'll try to use less I's!

D-daygirl: ok here it is!

Senora: glad you like it...

Class of 2011: glad you like it...here's the update!

Last Time:

I lay the bags aside, and change into my silky nightgown. I pull my sheets back, and lay down on my bed, and cuddle into my pillow and fall into a dreamless sleep.

Present Time:

I wake up with a big smile on my face. I'm going to be on the Bachelorette. I get up, and look through my closet. I'll pack some of my designer clothes as well for the trip. I grab some dresses, and some other things and stuff them into one of the remaining bags. Then I pull out a mini skirt, halter top, bra, and knickers. I pull my clothes on, and then grab a purse, and a big pair of sunglasses. I throw some sunglasses in my bag as well. I throw my extra bag that I have left from my ten piece luggage set in my closet. I go into the bathroom, and use a straightening iron to straighten my hair. I look at myself, and throw all my stuff from my other purse into my new one. I have just the necessities in there...my cell phone, lip gloss, chapstick, my wand, pen, mini tablet, wallet with credit cards, money, and license, my keys, and a couple other things. I throw my sunglasses on, and realize I don't have any shoes on.

I go back into my room, and grab some sandals. I mine as well pick out my outfit for the party tonight. I decide on a dress. I look at my dresses and decide on a short black dress that's strapless. Then I look through my shoes, and decide on a black pair of 4 inch stilletos. I'll curl my hair into ringlets as well. I'll change purses into the one that goes with the outfit, and I'll wear some gray eyeshadow, red lipstick, eye liner, and some mascara. I'll paint my nails clear when I get back home.

I go back into the hallway, and get my purse, and grab my car keys out of it. I leave my flat, after locking the door, and go to my car and unlock it...did I forget to mention that my car is a 2004 silver mustang? I fell in love with it as soon as I saw it. I start my car up, and just drive around. Driving calms my nerves. After a couple hours driving, and filling up my car's gas tank, I go back to my flat. I'll watch some t.v. before I start getting ready for tonight. I check my watch, and see it's 5:00. It take about 30 minutes to get to my mum's house, so I have just enough time.

I get some clear nail polish, and paint my fingernails and toenails. They dry and it's now 5:30.

I go into my room, and take off my clothes, and grab a black thong, and a black strapless bra. I slip them on, and then unzip my dress, and put it on, and zip it back up. I grab my shoes, and purse, and go into the bathroom across the hall. I set them down, and grab for my make-up bag. I get my eyeshadow out, and put some gray on my eyelids, and then I grab the mascara, and eyeliner, and swipe some on. Then I look at my multiple lipsticks and decide on some bright red lipstick. I put some on, and blot. Then I put spiral curls in my hair. I check my watch and see it's 6:55. I spray my hair with hairspray, and check myself in the mirrow. I slip my shoes on, and grab my purse, and throw all my stuff from my other purse into my new one. It's a black lcutch.

I wobble out of my flat, lock it, and then make my way to my car. I unlock it, and start it up. I roll my window down some, and drive off with my music blaring. I sing along, and before I know it I'm at my mum's house. I cut the enging, open the car door, and lock it. I throw the keys into my purse, and clasp it shut. I hold the clutch in my hand. I walk up to the front door, and open it. The lights are off.

"SURPRISE!"

The lights flick on, and I see everyone with big smiles on their faces.

"Wow...thanks everyone."

I see my mum and dad right in the middle of everyone. I rush forwards, and hug them. My mum is a lot shorter than I am. Maybe because I'm 6'0" in these heels. My dad is still taller than me...he's about 6'5".

Then I see Hermione and Ron. I hug them as well.

"Hey guys...where's Harry?"

"He had to go to a signing."

"Oh..."

Harry, and Ron are professional Quidditch players, and Hermione is an Auror. Their joba are so important, and all I do is model clothing.

"Ginny...don't you think your outfit is a little revealing?"

"No Ron...I don't believe it is too revealing...but thanks for the concern. I mean come on...I'm 21!"

Then I see Charlie and Bill talking in the corner. Bill has his arm around Fleur, his wife. I never understood why he settled for her. I walk over to them, and they gape at me.

"Go put some clothes on Ginny!"

"I do have clothes on Bill..."

"Well not enough."

"This is what's hot Charlie!"

They still don't look harppy, but they hug me tightly. Fleur looks at me with a smile upon her face.

"Vell Ginnny...I like your ooutfit very moch. It is very loovely. Vhere did you get it?"

"Well Fleur I got it from a modeling gig...that's where I get all my clothes basically."

"Aaah...how wunderful for you. You must work 'ard in zat bussiness, no?"

"Yes...you have to stay in shape, and I'll probably renew my contract, because it expires in two years."

"Bill...do you zhink I coould be a model?"

"You can be anything you want to be sweetheart."

"Well I better go say hi to everyone else...bye Charlie. Bye Bill. Bye Fleur."

"Vell gooodvye Ginnny and congratulations on ze television show."

I walk off, glad to be away from Fleur. I look around and see Fred and George.

"Fred! George!"

They turn around and see me, and I run over to them and give them a huge hug. They let go of me, and Fred grabs my hand and spins me around...

"I like the outfit...but not for my sister!"

George nods his head. I just laugh.

"Well it's on your sister...so get over it."

"Anyway congratulations on the Bachelorette. Usually they have older women on there...like 26."

"Well they couldn't resist a knockout like me," I reply and flash them my pearly whites.

They just shake their heads at me, but they're smiling.

"Well I better go say hi to everyone else. I'll see you later."

I walk around talking to some people here and there, and then I see Percy in the corner, sulking. I walk over to him with a smile upon my face. With these heels on we're the same height.

"Hi Percy...glad you could make it..."

"Yeah I suppose...um congratulations on the televison show...although I don't really approve of what it's all about..."

"Well Percy...it's all about finding a person to share your life with...you don't believe in that?"

"Of course I believe in that, but not for someone so young...especially my sister! I don't approve our your outfits either...will you be wearing that type on stuff on t.v. because you'll seem easy and you won't find true love for sure."

"Well thanks for the concern Percy...but I'll be fine...I'm a big girl now...I'm 21."

Percy just stared at me so I said goodbye, and walked around some more. I walked back to my parents, Hermione, Ron and see there was two more people with them just then I saw Luna, and Colin.

"LUNA! COLIN!"

They looked over at me, and Luna just smiled mysteriously, and Colin's jaw dropped. I rushed over to them, and gave Luna a huge hug. I gave Colin a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey guys...I didn't know you were coming!"

"Well your mum called us yesterdau so we couldn't say no."

"You look wonderful Ginny. Drop dead gorgeous."

"Aww thanks Colin you're too sweet."

"Well Luna you look absolutely stunning..."

Luna smiled at me...I always loved that Luna was so different. She was wearing raisin box earrings, a purple shirt, a silver skirt, and blue and yellow leg warmers with some pink sneakers.

"Well you're outfit looks great on you...you have the perfect body to pull it off."

I just laugh at her remark. I heard so many people say that, that it seems boring now...although it seems genuine coming from friends. We all stand there talking awhile, and then my mum walks out with a cake that says Congratulations Ginny! Everyone starts singing, 'For She's A Jolly Good Fellow,' except they replace fellow with lady. I just blush, and smile. I cut the cake, and hand a piece to everyone. I finish my first piece, and my mum insists I have another. She says I'm underfed. I take another piece just to make her happy. I finish that piece, and smile at my mum.

I know she is proud of me. I have my life together...all I want now is someone to spend my life with. That's why I applied to the Bachelorette, because maybe I can find my someone special there. Eventually people come up and start saying goodbye. Bill and Fleur come up and they say goodbye.

"We have to get going. Fleur need her beauty sleep, besides I have to work tomorrow."

I kiss them each on the cheek. Percy has left without saying goodbye. Charlie comes and says he better get back home and get some sleep before work tomorrow.

"Bye Charlie...make sure you watch my show!"

Fred and George come up and I hug them again.

"Bye little sis..."

"We'll watch your show to see if you make an arse on yourself."

"Oh thanks!"

I just laugh and kiss them quickly before they leave. Then I see Seamus Finnigan coming up to me.

"Hey I didn't know you were here!"

"Well I just showed up a bit ago, because I had to work, but I better be going...it was great seeing you. You look wonderful."

I kiss both his cheeks and wave goodbye. Now it's only Colin, Luna, Ron, Hermione, and my parents.

"Well I'd say that's was a hit."

After having a cup of tea Luna and Colin announce they have to leave. I show them to the door, and I give Luna a big hug and we exchange kisses on the cheek. Then I turn to Colin and hug him, and kiss him on each cheek.

"It was great seeing you...watch my show to see if I make an arse of myself."

They laugh and wave goodbye as they walk out the door. I close it behind him and now it is only my parents, Hermione, and Ron. I go back into the living room and sit with all of them. I look at my watch and it is 11:00 already. Hermione and Ron begin yawning.

"Well Ginny I beter get going...need some sleep for tomorrow."

"Yeah I better get going too sis."

They get up and I hug them both tight. I kiss them on the cheek and hug them one last time before they leave. Before Hermione goes through the door after Ron she whispers to me, "I really like your outfit Ginny...I'll watch the Bachelorette to see how it goes for you!"

"Thanks Hermione. You're the best."

I show her out and then I go back to my parents. They smile at me.

"Well I better get going too! I want to get some sleep."

"Well come around more often sweetheart. We miss you."

"Will do dad..."

I hug them, and wave my wand, and the place is spotless. They smile at me. I kiss them goodbye, and walk out to my car. I get my keys out and open the door, and drive off. I play my radio so I don't fall asleep. I finally get home, and turn the engine off. I lock the door and walk to my flat. I open the door, and lock it behind me. I throw my purse and keys on the console, and kick my shoes off. I walk to my room, and collapse onto my bed, and I'm instantly asleep.

The next few days do by in a flash, and befpre I know it I'm waking up on the day I'm to leave to stay at the place where I'll be meeting the men in a week.

I wake up the morning I'm suppose to leave, and smile to myself. I get out of bed, and go to my closet. I grab out more dresses and stuff them into my last remaining bag. I'll be needing as many dresses as I can pack. I pack all my pajamas, my knickers, bras, a couple more of my favorite clothes, and all of my other bathing suits and lcose it up. Now all the ten bags are full. I look through my clothes and decide on a pair of faded designer jeans, and a black tube top. My hair has gone back to wavy. I grab a bra, and a pair of knickers. I put the clothes on, and grab a pair of socks and some fashion sneakers. I slip those on, and walk over to the bathroom. I just put some lipsgloss on and I brush my hair when my head is upside down. I flip my head over, and brush my teeth quickly, and then throw my toothbrush, toothpaste, and gloss in my bag. I check my bag and make sure everything is in there.

I grab some sunglasses, and check to make sure I have everything. I grab my hobo bag, andget my keys out of it. I put my sunglasses on and grab two of my ten bags. I open my flat door, and open my car trunk and throw my bags in there. I make trips and carry all my bags out and then close my trunk. I walk back into my flat, and check to make sure I have everything. I grab my hobo bag, and lock my flat door. I won't be back for awhile. I walk to my car and hop into the driver's seat. I smile to myself as I start the engine.

I put the car into drive, and drive off. It takes 45 minutes to get to the mansion where I'll be staying. The guys will be staying at a mansion nearby...about 10 minutes away. I'll have a pool, a jacuzzi, and so much more. They're right on the outskirts of a city, so we won't be disturbed. I roll my window down, and just let the wind blow through my hair. The drive is nice. After awhile I finally see a mansion ahead. It must be the guys. I keep driving, and come up to the second mansion which is wonderful. It has a garden, a pool, a jacuzzi, a tennis court, and I immediately fall in love with it.

I park my car, and walk inside. There is a sitting room straight ahead, and the two executives that first told me I would be the bachelorette are there. They stand up as I walk in. I walk over to them, lift my sunglasses up into my hair, and shake their hands. I sit down across from them and look at them with a smile on my face.

"So glad to see you Ms. Weasley...I can see you found the place fine."

"Yes, and I just absolutely love it."

"Good...good. Well let's get down to bussiness. This house is all for you. You can roam around wherever you please. Your butler is bringing your bags in as we speak. Now the gentlemen will be arriving in a week, and on April 23rd at 7:00 you are expected to be outside, and then you will greet the men and welcome them into your home. There will be 25 men, and you will eliminate 10 that night. Until then you can do whatever you please. We will keep visiting you every now and then to keep you posted on everything."

"Sounds good to me. I can't wait to meet all the men!"

"I'm sure they can't wait to meet you either."

I just smile at them.

"Well we'll leave you alone to get use to the house. We might stop in every now and then before the men arrive...so see you then. Good luck meeting the men."

They leave me alone, and I just sit there. I can't believe this is all real. I get up and make my way to the stairs. I check all the rooms to see if my luggage is in one of them. There has to be at least 10 bedrooms. I finally find one that the closet is full with my clothes. It's the master bedroom, since it's the biggest. I check it out. there's a huge king sized bed, a entertainment center across from the bed with a huge t.v., and everything else you can think of. There's a nightstand next to the bed with a lamp and a couple of my favorite books. I look through the dresser, and find my knickers, bras, and bathing suits in it. Then I see a vanity and it has my make-up bag on it.

I grab a hunter green bikini swim suit out of the dresser, and change into it. I throw my hair up into a ponytail, and walk downstairs, and outside and dive into the pool. I surface, and wipe the water from my face. Aaahhh...this is the life. I smile to myself and do a couple laps in the pool. I get out and wrap myself in the towl that the butler has brought out. I make my way into the kitchen, where there is a slice of chocolate cake. I grab a fork out of a drawer and dig in. It taste so good. I finish it up and throw it in the sink. I'll wash it later.

I go back up my bedroom, and walk into the bathroom that is off of it. I turn the shower on, and throw my suit and the towel into the hamper. I hop into the shower, and wash my hair, and body. I rinse off, step out, and grab a towel that is folded on a rack next to the shower. I wrap it around me, and dry off. I go back into my room, and change into a big t-shirt, and a pair of shorts. I throw the wet towel into the hamper. I go back into my room and lay down on my bed, which is very comfortable. I fall asleep.

The week goes by fast since I'm playing tennis and swimming. Before I knew it, it was the morning of the 23rd.

Well you'll find out how Ginny meeting the men goes. It will be in the next chapter. Please R & R!


	3. Rose Ceremony

Chp. 3- Rose Ceremony

Thanks to the reviewers:

Rachel: yeah i know sorry but these were previously written and i didn't want to go back and change it...sorry im lazy. I write all that in because usually people want more detail...

the-n-rox: this is a wizard bachelorette...so it's all wizards that applied.

Calla-ForEvEa: sorry...ok i'll try to do better.

FirePrincessofSlytherin16: thanks...

Sam: Well i don't know any shops over in england so yeah...she's in a muggle town that's why she has a car...usually people want more description...i didn't want to write it all in. well again she lives in a muggle area, so yeah...i'll have someone read them over if they want...

greengrl: thanks!

d-daygirl: thanks sooooo much!

Elvira: i'll get a beta if someone wants to be it...thanks.

sparklystar488: she's in a muggle area...mrs. weasley is married to arthur weasley, who is in love with muggles so they got a telephone. she has muggle friends...sorry if u don't like it...there will be more magic soon though.

lala: thanks for letting me know

melanctha: thanks...i will try. ok thanks for the support.

Class of 2011: lol...no i don't think your crazy...k here's the update.

Carmel12372: sorry to hear that...but other people like it so I guess I'll just keep going and I enjoy writing it so that's all that matters!

Last Time:

The week goes by fast since I'm playing tennis and swimming. Before I knew it, it was the morning of the 23rd.

Now:

I wake up and make my bed. I go to my wardrobe and pick out my clothes for tonight. I decide on the long, slender black dress I bought at JcPenny's. I grab out a pair of stilletos.

I look through my clothes and put on a bathing suit, and then a pair of shorts. I go downstairs and into the kitchen and begin making myself waffles. I mix the batter up, throw pecans in it, and put them in the waffle maker. I made 3 waffles, and put some whipped cream on top of them. I begin eating them, and finally finish them. I go outside, take my shorts off, and dive into the pool. I have to start getting ready at 5:00. It has to be around 12. I swim for awhile.

I look over and see the executives come out of the house. The same woman and guy every time.

"Hello Ms. Weasley...may we have a quick word?"

"Sure."

I go over to the ladder and climb out of the pool. I grab a towel and wrap it around myself. I take a seat on a pool lounger. They sit on the lounge chair next to me.

"As you know tonight is the night the men come. Do you have an outfit?"

"Yes...I have a floor length black dress that's a halter top, and the back swoops down to my low back."

They nod their heads at me.

"Well you'll be getting 2 hours tonight with the men. Then you'll have to eliminate 10 of them. So try to go around and talk with all of them if they don't come up to you...once you go up into the waiting room to decide who will go, there will be pictures of the men and their names."

"Ok sounds good...thank you."

"Well we better get going...it's 4:30 right now..."

"Goodbye."

I wave them goodbye, and then go inside and up into the bathroom. I take the towel and my bathing suit off and throw them into the hamper. I start the shower, and hop into it. I take a shower, and wash my hair and body. I rinse off before I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around me. I grab my wand, and dry my hair with it. I dry myself off, and make my way into the bedroom. It's 5:00. I wrap the towel around my tight, and then tuck the end of it in so it won't fall off. I sit at the vanity and get my straightener out. I begin straightening my hair. Finally I finish that up and then pull out my spiral curling iron. I begin putting spiral curls in my hair. I finish that, and pull my hair up into a bun, but leave a piece down to frame the right side of my face.

I spray my hair with hairspray, and grab my make-up bag. I put some gray eyeshadow on, and then some mascara. I put eyeliner beneath my eyes and on the bottom of my eyelids. Then I put some lipgloss on my lips. I grab my bottle of glitter, and put it all over my body from feet to my hair, and on my face, shoulders, and back. I paint my toenails and fingernails clear, and make sure they're dry.

I look at the clock and its 6:30. I take my towel off and slip my dress on. I place the halter top over my neck. I throw the towel in the hamper. I sit on the bed and slip my stilletos on. I buckle them around my ankle once I put my big toe in the loop. I check the clock. It's 6:45. I make my way downstairs into the living room. I'll go outside at 6:59. I go into the living room and the executives are in the living room with a camera crew. I sit down on the couch.

"You look stunning Ms. Weasley."

"Thanks."

"Well once you get outside the cameras will start rolling and record everything. They'll follow you around from now on almost all the time. They'll go on all your dates with the men as well."

"Sounds good to me."

I smile at them. I check the clock and it's 6:58.

"Well I better go outside then, otherwise I'll miss the bachelors."

I wave goodbye to them and walk outside. The camera crew follows me. I stand there, as they film me. Just then a limo begins pulling in the driveway. I breathe and stand there. The limo pulls up in front of me and the door opens, and out steps a guy. He's about 6'0", black hair, and blue eyes. He smiles at me and walks over. I smile at him, and kiss his cheek.

"Hi I'm Nick," He says in a deep voice.

"I'm Ginny. Go make yourself at home."

He walks inside and another guys steps out. He's 6'5" or so with short blonde hair and green eyes. I smile at him, and he hugs me.

"I'm Chris."

"Hi. I'm Ginny."

He walks into the house and goes inside. Another guy steps out and he's 5'10", and with my heels on I'm taller than him. He smiles at me, and walks over and kisses me on the cheek.

"Hi...I'm Ricky. What's your name?"

"I'm Ginny."

He walks inside and another guy steps out. It's Harry. I gape at him. He walks u to him and I kiss his cheeks.

"Hi I'm Ginny."

"Harry..."

I can see his cheeks turning red.

"Well go inside and get comfortable."

I know my family is watching the show. They're probably shocked that Harry is on the show. My mum should be taping the show as well. The last guy steps out and the limo pulls away.

He's 6'2", brown hair and eyes.

"Ello. I'm Jacque."

"Hi I'm Ginny."

And he's french. He goes inside and I breathe. Another limo pulls up. 5 down...20 to go. The camera is in my face and then the limo pulls up. Out steps Dean Thomas. I smile at him. He comes over and hugs me.

"Hi! I'm Ginny."

"Dean...Dean Thomas."

He looks at me and then walks inside. Then another guy comes out, and he's about 25 with black hair and a chisled face. He's about 6'2" with green eyes. He comes over and I kiss his cheek. He smiles at me.

"I'm Tom."

I shudder slightly. I despise that name ever since I wrote in Tom Riddle's diary, and was taken to the Chamber of Secrets. I smile at him.

"I'm Ginny."

He walks in. I don't know anyone else in the car, but their names are John, Ryan, and Keith. 10 down and 15 to go. The next limo pulls up and 5 guys I don't know step out, one after another. I greet them and smile. Their names are James, Tim, Steve, Peter, and Leo. So there is 15 down and only 10 more.

The next limo pulls up, and Blaise steps out. So that's 3 people I know so far. He smiles over at me and kisses my cheek. I kiss his cheek back.

"Hi...I'm Ginny."

He looks at me strangely.

"Blaise Zabini."

"Go on inside Blaise."

The other four that follow him are unknown to me as well. Their names are Greg, Henry, Adam, and Oliver. The last limo pulls up and I smile. Thank god it's the last five men! The first guy steps out, and he's about 6'3" with brown hair and brown eyes. He walks over and I smile at him and give him a hug.

"Hi I'm Devon."

"Hi...Ginny."

He walks in and another guy steps out. He's about 6'0" with blonde hair, and blue eyes. I kiss his cheek. He smiles at me.

"I'm Luke."

"Hi Luke...I'm Ginny."

Another guys steps out as Luke goes in. He's about 6'1" with red hair and hazel eyes. He hugs me, and smiles.

"Hi I'm Ethan."

"Hi! I'm Ginny."

Ethan walks inside and another guy comes out. Only two more after him. He's about 6'5" with blonde hair that's spiky. He's got green eyes. He kisses my cheek.

"Hi I'm Matthew."

"Ginny."

He walks in and another guy comes out. He's 6'1" or so with black hair and brown eyes. He walks over and hugs me.

"Hi I'm Zack."

"I'm Ginny."

He walks in. 1 more guy. The last guy puts his foot out of the door, and stands up, and shuts the limo door. The limo drives off. I look over at him and stop breathing. It's Draco Malfoy! I feel like screaming out. He walks over to me, and just smirks. I kiss his cheek.

"Hi! I'm Ginny," I say with my fakest smile ever.

"I'm Draco."

I can see he's enjoying this a lot. In my head I'm thinking can I trade him for another guy? He offers his arm to me, and I grab it and we walk inside. I lean close to him.

"What are you doing here," I whisper softly in his ear.

"Blaise and I agreed to it," he whispers back.

Draco leads me inside. The other 24 men are waiting inside for me. Draco leads me to the couch and I sit next to Blaise, and Draco sits on my other side. Blaise offers me a glass of champaigne. I take it and thank him. All the guys' attention is on me. I just smile at them and look around. 25 men! I have no idea what to do now. Some guy comes up to me and offers his hand to me. I grab it and he leads away into his formal room I didn't even know was here. I believe his name is Nick. We sit down and I smile at him. The camera crew is in there with us.

"So what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Well I like to play Quidditch, go to clubs, hang out with my friends, and read."

I smile at him. This is going to be a long night. The camera crew leaves us and goes back in with the other guys.

"So what's your favorite book?"

He mentions some book I have no clue about. Another guy comes in and clears his throat. I say goodbye to the first guy and the other guy sits down next to me.

"Hi."

"Hi," I say back and take a sip of my champaigne.

"So Ginny what do you do for a living?"

"Well I'm a model. What do you do?"

"I work at the Ministry."

We sit there and then another guy comes in after a minute or so and the other leaves. They all ask the same things. Finally I've gone through about 20 guys. There's about 30 minutes left. There's Draco, Blaise, Harry, Dean, and some other guy I haven't talked to yet. The other guy comes in and I think his name is Luke.

"Hi."

"So what do you do for a living?"

"Well Ginny I own a store."

"Oh really? What store?"

"Gladrags."

"Oh well that's wonderful. I love that shop."

"So what do you do?"

"I'm a model. I have been since I was 18."

He smiles at me, and then Harry comes in. The other guy gets up and Harry sits down next to me and holds out a glass of champaigne to me. I take it gladly. I smile at Harry.

"So Harry...what do you do for a living?"

"Well I'm a professional Quidditch player."

"Well that's fascinating. I've always enjoyed Quidditch since I was a kid."

"So Ginny, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a model."

"Well that's wonderful...so what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Well a little bit of everything. I hang out with my friends and family, read, play Quidditch, and drive my Mustang."

Just then Dean walks in, and Harry gets up, and leaves. Dean sits down and I sip my champaigne.

"So Dean what do you do for a living?"

"Well I work at the Ministry. What do you do?"

"I've model since I was 18."

"That's quite an accomplishment. So when's your birthday?"

"It's June 20th. When's yours'?"

"December 4th."

Blaise walks in, and Dean leaves. Blaise sits down next to me and I cross my legs because they're starting to fall asleep. I take another drink of champaigne.

"Ginny...what do you do for a living?"

"Well I'm a model. I signed on at 18 for a 5 year contract."

"Wow. I thought you looked like a model."

There goes Blaise's constant flattery and compliments.

"So Blaise...what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a professional Quidditch player. So what do you do in your free time?"

I smile at him.

"Well I like to hang out with my friends, shop, drive my Mustang, play Quidditch, and read."

"So you own a Mustang?"

"Yup."

"That's cool."

Draco walks in and Blaise looks over at him. They look at each other, and then Blaise kisses my hand and walks out of the room. Draco sits down next to me. I just smile at him.

"So Ginny what do you do for a living?"

"Well Draco I'm a model. I signed a 5 year contract when I was 18. So what do you do?"

"Well I'm a professional Quidditch player. What do you do for fun?"

"I like to shop, read, hang out with friends, dance, and drive my Mustang."

He looks over at me.

"You own a Mustang?"

"Yup! A 2004 silver mustang, V8 engine."

I check the clock and we have about 5 minute left.

"Well we better be getting back into the main room Draco."

Draco offers me his hand, and I uncross my legs and stand up. I walk with Draco out into the living room. All the men are talking, and they stop as I walk back in. I sit next to Blaise. I know someone's going to come and get me in two minutes. Blaise begins talking to me again.

"So Ginny is your hair naturally curly?"

"No...it's usually wavy."

I can feel Blaise's hand sneak around my waist as I'm sitting. He just smiles at me. I look around and smile at all the guys. They're all listening to me talk. Just then I hear someone walk from upstairs. I turn my head and there comes the male executive. All the guys' groan.

"Well I have to steal Ms. Weasley away."

I get up and excuse myself. I set my glass down on the coffee table. I walk over to the guy, who leads me up the stairs. I turn my head and smile at all the guys. The camera crew follows us. The executive leads me up to a room with a couch and pictures of all the guys in frames. I walk over to the photos, and look at all of them. The executives leaves the room, and the camera crew comes beside me.

All the pictures have names underneath them. I look them over, and debate who to keep. I memorize their names. I close my eyes and go over their names, so I know who to call. The executive comes back in and tells me I'm to come downstairs. I take one last look at the pictures and walk out of the room. I walk down the stairs carefully and see the pedistal with all the rose pins. All the guys are looking at me. I get to the bottom of the stairs and the camera crew follows me. The guys are in two lines, the taller ones in the back. I walk over next to the pedistal. I smile at all the guys.

"Well tonight I have to eliminate ten of you."

I grab the first boutonniere. I wait for second for drama.

"Chris."

Chris smiles and walks up to me.

"Chris will you accept this rose?"

He nods to me, and I pin it on his jacket. He goes and stands back with the guys. I grab the next rose.

"Matthew."

Matthew walks up to me.

"Matthew, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes Ginny."

I pin it on him and walks back. I grab the next rose.

"Devon."

Devon walks up with a smile.

"Devon will you accept this rose?"

"Of course."

I pin it on his jacket and he turns back. I grab the fourth rose. I pause.

"James."

James walks up to me.

"James will you accept this rose?"

He nods as I pin it on. I grab the next rose as he walks away.

"Ryan."

Ryan smiles at me as he walks up to me.

"Ryan, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes Ginny."

I pin it on him and grab another rose. I'm a third done already. 10 more to give out. I look at the other 20 guys looking hopefully at me. They all want a rose.

"Harry."

Harry walks up to me.

"Harry will you accept this rose?"

"Yeah Ginny."

I pin it on Harry and smile at him. I grab another rose.

"Nick."

Nick walks up to me.

"Nick will you accept this rose?"

"Of course Ginny."

I pin it on him and grab another rose. We're getting there. We're half way done.

"Blaise."

Blaise grins at me as he walks up to me.

"Blaise will you accept this rose?"

"Hell yeah."

I smile at him as I pin it on. He kisses my cheek and walks off. I grab another rose.

"Luke."

Luke walks up to me.

"Luke will you accept this rose?"

"Yes Ginny."

I pin it on him and grab another.

"Adam."

Adam smiles at me as he walks up to me.

"Adam, will you accept this rose?"

He nods. I pin it on his jacket. I grab another once he gets back in line. I only have 5 roses left to give inclusing the one I'm holding.

"Jacque."

Jacque walks up to me.

"Jacque will you accept this rose?"

"Vell of course Ginnny."

I pin it on him and grab another rose.

"Dean."

Dean breathes and smiles at me. He walks up to me.

"Dean will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

I pin it on him and smile. He walks back and I grab another rose.

"Keith."

Keith smiles and walks up to me.

"Keith will you accept this rose?"

He nods. I pin it on him and look at the pedistal. There's two roses left. I grab on of them.

"Zack."

Zack smiles at me as he walks over.

"Zack will you accept this rose?"

"Yes Ginny."

I pin it on him and he walks back. The executive comes and stands next to me.

"Gentlemen this is the last rose tonight."

He walks away and I grab the flower. I take a big breathe.

"Draco."

I know my family will kill me. Draco walks up to me with a smirk on his face.

"Draco...will you accept this rose?"

He just nods at me. I pin the rose on him and smile. He walks back to the back of the line. He has to be around 6'4". The executive comes back to stand next to me again.

"Gentlemen if you didn't recieve a rose please say your goodbyes."

The guys pat each other on the backs and hug. The ten I didn't pick make their way up to me. I kiss them each on the cheek and apologize for not picking them. They leave and then my butler comes out with a tray of sixteen glasses of champaigne. I walk over to the guys and grab a glass. They all crowd around me in a circle. I'll make a toast.

"To another week together."

I raise my glass, and so do the guys. We clink them together, and I drink half of my glass. The cameraman shurts the camera off. We all start talking, and Ryan says something funny and I begin laughing.

"Your laugh is amazing Ginny. It's like bells twinkling."

I just smile at Blaise. Finally the executive comes over and tells the boys they'd better get going. The guys gather around me and I kiss them on the cheeks. Draco comes up to me last.

"I can't believe you picked me Weasley."

I just smile at him.

"I need a challenge Malfoy."

He smirks back at me. I kiss his cheek. I push him towards the door.

"Get out of my house now Malfoy...otherwise I might have to jump you."

I smile sweetly at him. He looks at me and laughs.

"I'll see you later Weasley, and you better watch out."

"I look forward to it sweetie," I say to him and pinch his cheek slightly.

He walks to the door, and looks back at me.

"Kiss, Kiss," I say to him as I wave.

He smirks at me and walks out. I fall back on the couch. The executive comes over and sits next to me.

"Ok Ms. Weasley. This week you'll be going on two group dates of seven, and then picking one guy to go on a date alone with you. Next week Saturday at seven again we'll be having a rose ceremony again and this time you get rid of two men."

I nod at him.

"What is your name again?"

"It's Graham."

"Ok Graham, and please call me Ginny. When will these dates be?"

"Well the first group date is Monday, the one on one date is on Wednesday, and then the other group date is Friday. You get to decide time, where, and who goes. So you'll need to decide soon so we can tape you saying it and then send te tape to the boys. The camera crew wuill be following the boys around the week, and now you'll only see them on the dates and at the rose ceremonies."

"Sound good to me. Come tomorrow and I'll tell you the details for the group date."

"Ok Ginny. I'll see you then."

I say goodbye to Graham. I close the door behind him. I lock it and make my way upstairs. I go to my room and slip my dress off. I grab a big t-shirt and slip it on. I pull my hairthing out and shake my hair. I go to bed, and lay down on top of it and fall asleep immediately.

Well that's it for now. Please R & R!


	4. Draco?

Chp. 4- Draco?

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter characters or Losing Isiah! So don't sue me.

Thanks to reviewers:

CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11: well here's more! thanks. ok.

Calla-ForEvEa: good. he does recognize her but ginny didn't want all the watchers to know she knows him! i wanted to make it longer sorry.

KeeperofthePineNeedles: kool lol

greengrl: thanks ok!

FirePrincessofSlytherin16: thanks. some are from different schools and some are older.

DuskTilDawn: thanks...glad you love it.

SilverandSilent: ok here it is.

Ginny-and-Draco-fan: kewl...ill make her seem more like a witch soon. sorry if she seems like a muggle...

Class of 2011: lol...ok here's the update. ok hope you like it.

Silver Kisses: ok here's the update.

Alexandra-Black: lol it's her p.o.v...lol. yeah i know its' awesome lol. you'll see...ok here's the update.

esreht: thanks...ok here's the update. keep reading!

Last Time:

I say goodbye to Graham. I close the door behind him. I lock it and make my way upstairs. I go to my room and slip my dress off. I grab a big t-shirt and slip it on. I pull my hair thing out and shake my hair. I go to the bed, and lay down on top of it and fall asleep immediately.

Now:

When I wake up, it's morning. I roll off the bed and make my way over to the wardrobe. I rummage through it and grab a pair of green tinted designer jeans and a lacy black tanktop that's see through. I grab a black bra and a pair of knickers. I slip the clothes on after taking off my t-shirt. I grab a pair of stilletos and slip them on. I grab the straightener, and straighten out the curls. I swipe some lipgloss and gray eyeshadow on and then the door bell rings.

I rush downstairs and open the door. Graham's at the door with the camera crew. I smile at them and opent the door all the way to allow them in. They walk in and I close the door behind them. Graham motions for me to sit. I sit on the couch and cross my left leg over my right.

"Ok so have you decided where you're going tomorrow and what time?"

"Yup. I wanted to go to the Quidditch game tomorrow which is at three."

"Ok. We'll buy the tickets today and give them to you before you go pick up the guys."

"Ok thanks."

"So you ready to tape?"

I nod my head and they set up the camera.

"Ok on the count of three. One, two, three."

I smile at the camera.

"Hi guys. Well I'm suppose to be choosing seven guys to go on a date with me. So Chris, Devon, James, Matthew, Ryan, Nick, and Adam get ready to go to a Quidditch game."

I smile and the camera cuts off.

"Perfect Ginny. Usually we have to take a couple shorts before it works out, but you got it on the first."

I smile at Graham.

"The boys will be getting the tape tomorrow around 1:30, so be there at their mansion at 2:00. A limo will come for you."

"Ok thanks Graham."

"I'll bring the tickets around 1:00."

"Ok."

Graham and the camera crew leave and I go back upstairs and start reading a book. I close the book after awhile and change into a tanktop and skirt set. I go down to the tennis court and grab a racket. I start the machine that shoots out balls. I start swinging at them. I'm pretty good at tennis. Finally I go back inside when it starts getting dark and eat. After I wash my dishes, I go back upstairs and hange into a pajama set. I lay down and fall asleep.

I wake up in the morning. I look over at the clock and it's eleven. I go downstairs in my pajamas and eat a bowl of cereal. It's 11:45, so I decide to go upstairs and get dressed. I go into my room and close the door. I grab my straightener and straighten my hair out. I leave it down and go to my wardrobe. I look through it and decide on a pair of dark designer jeans. I put some knickers on and slip the pants on over them. I button them up. I look through the shirts and decide on a white halter top. I slip a white strapless bra on and then put the halter top on over it.

I put some lipgloss on and some tan eyeshadow. I brush my hair so it's in the right spot. I walk downstairs and watch t.v. while I wat for Graham to show up. After a couple minutes the doorbell rings and I stand up and open it. Graham is standing there with the tickets. I take them from him. He walks off and then turns back.

"Remember be there at two!"

I just nod and smile. I close the door and sit on the couch again. I hold eight tickets to the Quidditch game. I watch a show and then turn the t.v. off. They guys should be getting the tape now. I sit there for awhile and then I hear the limo honk. I slip the house keys in my pocket, and then the tickets in my back pocket. I open the door and lock it. I walk out to the limo and open the door, and hop in. The driver drives off towards the guys' mansion.

I wonder if Draco and Harry have got at it yet. We pull up to the mansion at 1:59. I step out of the limo and knock on the door. Blaise answers the door.

"Hi Blaise," I say to him as the camera is rolling.

He kisses my cheek and lets me into the house. It's a lot darker in here, and everything is masculine. I sit on the couch and wait for the boys and Blaise sits next to me. We sit there not doing anything, and then the camera goes back upstairs. Blaise leans over and kisses me. I sit there shocked and then kiss him back.

Finally I pull away. I look at him and he grins at me.

"You know Ginny...you look really sexy in that outfit."

"Um...thanks Blaise."

Just then the guys come down with the camera crew. I stand up and smile at them. I walk to the door and hold it open for them. They walk out and then I close the door behind. They're all standing outside the limo and Chris holds the door open for me. I smile at them and slide into the limo. Chris sits next to me and the rest make their way inside. Nick closes the door and we take off.

"You guys ready for some Quidditch?"

They all nod. The Quidditch pitch is about 15 minutes away. We sit and talk for awhile and then the limo stops. Everyone gets out and we walk to the ticket booth. I show the person the tickets and we walk inside and I find our seats and sit in them. Devon and Ryan sit on either side of me. After about half an hour the game starts. We're watching the game very closely. The game ends after two hours and then we make our way down to the food stand and I grab a thing of nachos, a corndog, and a pop. The camera has never left my side.

The guys grab something and then we sit on the grass and eat. They're talking about the game with me. Finally we finish the food up and go back to the limo and drive back to their mansion. We talk till we arrive there. Finally the limo pulls to a stop and the guys get out after I kiss their cheeks. I close the door behind them and drive back to my mansion. I get out and unlock the door. I go inside, and fall onto the couch. I finally get up and go to my bedroom. I'll crash early.

I get into the bed and fall asleep, and when I wake up it's to knocking. I rush downstairs and it's Graham.

"Ready to shoot the next video for the one on one date?"

"Give me half an hour."

"Alright."

I rush upstairs and throw open my wardrobe and pull out a pair of jean capris and a teal sequin top. I throw some new knickers and a bra on and throw my clothes on over them. I slip some black flip flops on, and my hair has gone back to wavy. I brush it and walk downstairs after swiping some lipsgloss on.

"Ok I'm ready."

"Where do you want to go and when?"

"I want to go to Chez Gourmet at 7."

I want to go there because it's a popular wizard restuarant and there's a dance floor inside too.

"Ok in three, two, one."

The camera rolls.

"Hey guys. Well I've got to pick one lucky guy to go with me to Chez Gourmet. So get your dancing shoes ready Draco."

I smile at the camera and wink. Then the cameraman shuts the camera off.

"Perfect again."

"Thanks."

"So be at the mansion at 6:30. There will be a reservation under your last name for 7."

"Ok thanks."

Graham leaves, and I decide to go for a swim. I go upstairs and change into a suit. I run downstairs and cannonball into the pool. I surface, and wipe the water off my face. I can't believe I picked Draco. Everyone's probably going to wonder what's wrong with me when they see this.

I swim for awhile and then dry off and eat some ice cream. I have a one on one date with Draco tomorrow at 7. I go upstairs and change into pajamas. I decide to make a pizza, and watch t.v. I go dowstairs and start the oven and flip through the channels. There's this on movie called Losing Isiah, so I decide to watch that. I place the pizza in the oven, and wait for it to cook. I check on it and it's done. I get it out and eat it as I watch the movie. It's really good. I finish the pizza halfway through the movie, and then I finish the movie and make my way upstairs.

I collapse on the bed. Before I know it it's morning. I get up and scream. I'm so bored. There's nothing to do here when I'm alone. I wish I could have brought someone along. I go into the bathroom and take a shower. I throw on some shorts and a t-shirt, and go downstairs with a book and read till it's 5:00. I close the book and walk upstairs.

I brush my hair. I straighten it and then curl it into ringlets. I decide to leave it down. I put some lipgloss on, and some gray eyeshadow. I look through my closet and decide on a hunter green velvet dress. I slip it on. It's strapless and is floor length. I grab some 6" stilletos that have a loop for my big toe, a strap around my ankle, and lace up my legs. I slip my toe in and buckle it around my ankle and wrap it around my leg, and then put the other one on. I look at myself and smile. I grab a black clutch and put my keys, lipgloss, cellphone, and wand in it. It's 6:20. I hear the limo honk and rush downstairs. I walk out the door and lock it. I hop into the limo and it drives off. We reach the mansion and I get out of the limo and knock on the door. Blaise answers it again.

"Hi Blaise."

I kiss his cheek and walk inside. The living room is empty again. There's some guys in the kitchen though. I sit on the couch again and Blaise sits next to me again. The camera crew goes to find Draco. One reason I chose Draco as one on one date was so he had to talk to me and be nice to me.

"Hey baby...why didn't you pick me for the one on one date? We could have some fun," Blaise says and gives me a suggestive look.

I just smile at him. Finally Draco comes down and I get up from the couch. We walk outside with the camera crew following us. Draco holds open the door and I slid into the limo. He sits next to me, and the crew gets in and sits across from us. The limo drives off. We sit there, and I glance over at Draco. He's wearing a suit. It's black and he's got the Slytherin colored tie from Hogwarts.

"You still have that old thing?"

I gesture to his tie and he looks at it and smiles.

"Yeah. Didn't you keep your old uniform?"

"Well yeah, but I don't wear it...it would probably be too small. The skirt would be too short, and the top would be too small."

Draco laughs. We reach the restuarant and get out. I walk through the door and the waiter greets us.

"Who is this under?"

"Weasley."

"Ahhh, yes right this way."

He seats us, and hands us each a menu. I look through it and decide to get the spaghetti. The waiter comes back and I order the spaghetti and Draco gets the spaghetti too. We just sit there with the camera rolling not saying a word.

"So Draco...what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Play Quidditch, read, hang with Blaise and Pansy, and some other stuff."

"You still hang out with Pansy?"

"Yea, she's married to Nott now though."

"Oh well that's nice for her I guess. How long?"

"About 7 months."

I nod at him

"So where's Hermione and Ron?"

"They should be at their houses, or working. Ron's a quidditch player too, and Hermione's an Auror."

"Cool. So why did you pick me as your one on one date?"

"I just did. I wanted to get to know you better, since we got off at a bad start in school."

"Oh."

The food arrives and we begin eating. After awhile we finish eating and the music starts playing. Couples get up and start dancing. Draco offers me his hand and we go on the dance floor and I wrap my arms around Draco's neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. We slow dance along with other people.

"You want to know something Ginny?"

"What?"

"I didn't expect you to keep me here or take me on the one on one date. Then with the chance that you would have picked me I planned to say no to the rose."

"You did?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't say no to you when you asked."

I smile at him. Maybe he's not that bad...or maybe it's an act.

"So are we calling it truce then Draco? Forget the past and have a clean slate?"

"Sounds good to me."

I lean my head on his shoulder. If I didn't have my heels on I'd be 8 inches shorter than him. We dance for awhile. It has to be around 11 or so. Finally we stop dancing and walk back out to the limo. Draco holds the door open for me, and I slide in and then he sits next to me.

"I just wanted to tell you I like your dress. It looks really good on you. The color is nice too."

I blush slightly. I'm glad it's dark.

"Thanks. You don't look that bad in a suir either."

I can feel Draco's hand grab mine. I look over at him and squeeze his hand.

"So what have you been up to since Hogwarts?"

"Well I got the house as soon as I graduated and signed onto my Quidditch team when I was 18. Then I did a couple other things but that's about it. I tried dating some girls but they were crazed fans and it didn't work very well."

I laugh.

"Well same thing for me except I moved out into a huge flat when I graduated. Then I signed on as a model at 18. Yeah I tried dating too, but it was a disaster. The guys weren't compatible with me."

We reach the guys mansion and I say goodbye to Draco and kiss his cheek. He kisseses my cheek back, right by my lips, and takes the camera crew with him. The driver drives off and I sigh. That felt good to call truce. Now I can't hold a grudge against him. We get back to my mansion and I unlock the door and trample upstairs. I kick my shoes off, throw my dress off and slip a t-shirt on before falling on the bed with a smile on my face. I curl up and fall asleep.

Well it's not that long, but long enough. Please R & R to see what happens next.


	5. Group Date 2

Chp. 5- Group Date 2

Thanks to reviewers!

Last Time:

We reach the guys mansion and I say goodbye to Draco and kiss his cheek. He kisses my cheek back, right by my lips, and takes the camera crew with him. The driver drives off and I sigh. That felt good to call truce. Now I can't hold a grudge against him. We get back to my mansion and I unlock the door and trample upstairs. I kick my shoes off, throw my dress off and slip a t-shirt on before falling on the bed with a smile on my face. I curl up and fall asleep.

Now:

I wake up at 10:30. I have to get ready to tell Graham the details of the last group date that is tomorrow. I slip my t-shirt off and take a shower and then get dressed in a black mini skirt, a baby blue t-shirt, and a pair of phat farm sneakers.

I straighten my hair and swipe on some lipgloss and mascara. I walk downstairs as Graham knocks. I answer it and let him in with a smile.

"Well tomorrow is your last group date, and then you have a rose ceremony Saturday...so where do you want to go on this last group date?"

"I want to go to Hazard at 9 tomorrow night."

Hazard is this wizard's club that just opened, but it plays muggle music.

"Ok let's film."

I sit on the couch and stare into the camera. The cameraman points his finger at me and motions for me to start.

"Ok Harry, Blaise, Luke, Jacque, Dean, Keith, and Zack get ready to go clubbin'. We're going to Hazard at 9!"

They end the tape and Graham compliments me on the perfect recording again. I smile at him and let him out.

I turn on the stereo and dance and sing along. I have nothing else to do. I go into my hot tub after changing into a bikini and drink a flute of champaigne.

The butler brings out a towel and announces that he has made lunch for me. I smile and thank him.

I wrap the towel around me and walk inside. He made me a grilled cheese and he's got a bag of cheetohs out.

Yummy.

I eat the sandwich and grab the bag of cheetohs and lounge on the couch.

I watch some t.v. and then decide to hit the sack early.

After putting the cheetohs back I make my way upstairs and slip into a pair of knickers and a pair of short and a tanktop.

I lay down and fall asleep till 10 the next morning.

When I wake up I smell bacon, eggs, and french toast cooking. I walk down in my pajamas and the butler is making me breakfast.

"Oh really you don't have to..."

"It's what I'm hired for!"

I sit and let him serve me. I eat it and before I can take the dish to the sink he takes it and begins washing it.

I thank him and then go upstairs. Tomorrow is the rose ceremony already...

Slowly I make my way upstairs and grab a jean skirt that is really short, and a cream colored halter top. I'll wear that and a pair of high heels to the club tonight.

I walk to the bathroom and shave my legs to make sure they're nice and smooth.

Checking the watch to make sure it's still early I grab up my cell phone and play the games on there.

Once the clock reads 7:15, I get up and make my way over to my vanity. I straighten my hair and pull it up in a ponytail and leave two strands out that frame my face. I slip the skirt on over my knickers, and then a strapless bra and halter top. I grab the stilletos that lace up my legs and slip them on.

I swipe some lipgloss and mascara on and then slip my house keys in my pocket. I'll leave my wand.

It's 8:30 when I go downstairs. I hear the limo honk and I walk out and slide inside.

It drives over to the boys' mansion and the boys open the door and walk out as soon as I pull up in the limo. Blaise slips in first next to me.

All the boys pile in and we drive off. They start talking to me and I happily make conversation with them.

We pull up to Hazard at 9 sharp. I step out and the boys follow me.

I lead us up to a bouncer. There's a crowd waiting for enterance.

"Name."

"Ginny Weasley plus 7."

He glances at the list and then lifts the rope and the boys file in.

It's crazy inside.

Lights are flashing, people are dancing all up on each other, and the music is blaring.

I smile. The boys pull me along and we all start dancing. They take turns dancing with me.

I can see the camera crew standing by the bar, filming everything.

After an hour or so Blaise pulls me away to a private room. The camera crew is filming the other boys though. I follow him, and we sit on a couch.

No one else is in the room.

He leans over and starts making out with me.

I kiss him back and his hands snakes its way up my mini skirt.

As were kissing I feel his hand resting on my inner thigh by my knickers.

He's kissing me passionately, and I can't help but like it.

After awhile I pull away. Blaise starts kissing my neck.

"Blaise we have to go back..."

Finally he breaks apart from my neck and leads me back to the other guys.

We stay at the club till 1, and make our way back to the guys' mansion. I kiss them goodbye and thank merlin that the camera crew stays with them.

I breathe deeply as we head back to my mansion.

I walk up to the door once the limo pulls up and unlock the door.

Slowly I make my way upstairs and kick off my shoes before I collapse on my bed in exhaustion.

I wake up at 11:00. It's bright and I squint against the sun.

I have a slight headache from the couple drinks I had last night.

I slowly get up and take a warm shower to relax my nerves.

Tonight I have to decide which men to keep.

As I step out of the shower I hear a knocking at my door.

I wrap the towel around me tight and open the door. Graham is standing there.

"Hi...I just came to discuss tonight..."

"Ok let me have 15 minutes."

He nods his head at me and I shut the door and slip on a pink dress that's almost to my knees and it's cinched at the top.

I brush my hair and swipe on some lipgloss.

Graham is waiting downstairs. I sit on the couch next to him and smile.

Well I'm leaving it there...it's short, but I want the rose ceremony and it's details in the next chapter...so tell me what you think of it by reviewing! I'll try and update every two weeks!


	6. At the Stroke of Seven

Chp. 6- At the Stroke of Seven

Disclaimer: I own none of the original character you recognize as J.K. Rowling's...if I did I would be rich and I wouldn't be writing on here!

Thanks to reviewers! To everyone who reviewed the last chapter: I really appreciate it! It means a lot to know people like my story.

Last Time:

Tonight I have to decide which men to keep.

As I step out of the shower I hear a knocking at my door.

I wrap the towel around me tight and open the door. Graham is standing there.

"Hi...I just came to discuss tonight..."

"Ok let me have 15 minutes."

He nods his head at me and I shut the door and slip on a pink dress that's almost to my knees and it's cinched at the top.

I brush my hair and swipe on some lipgloss.

Graham is waiting downstairs. I sit on the couch next to him and smile.

Now:

"So Ginny...have you decided who you're keeping yet?"

I look at him and laugh.

"Hell no...I have no idea."

He smiles at me and I grin back at him.

"Well the ceremony is going to be at 7 and the boys will be arriving at around 6. Is that good with you?"

I nod and just smile at him.

"Good. So how are you doing?"

"I can't complain...Hey Graham?"

"Yeah Ginny."

"I was wondering if it was possible to get a broom...I didn't think to bring mine and I'm getting sort of bored around here."

Graham smiled at me.

"I'll bring one with me tonight. Anything else you need?"

I think quickly before replying, "No...that's it."

"Alright. Well I'll be here at 5:30. See you then."

Graham leaves, closing the door behind him. I sigh and try to think of who to get rid of.

Finally after mulling it over for awhile, I give up and go find a book to read. I lay on my bed and read for a couple hours before I grab my wand and summon my phone. I see it's now 3:00. I groan.

"Gods I had better get ready, or the boys will be waiting forever," I say to myself and start to giggle.

I go into the bathroom and set my wand down on the sink. I start the bath up and strip out of my clothes. Once the tub is full, I turn the water off and sink into the hot bath.

I lean back and sigh with content. Finally after sitting and just relaxing I wash up and wrap a towel around myself. I look in the mirror and see my hair is really dark. I grab my wand and wave it at my hair. It instantly dries and turns back into a lighter shade of red. I go back into my bedroom and look through the wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear. I finally decide on a dark blue dress. I put on some black knickers and slip the dress over my head. It hugs my body and I smile to myself.

The dress is silk and skin tight. It has straps that go across my arms, so it's basically strapless. It dips down slightly to show some cleavage and falls about mid calf. I brush my hair and decide to leave it down and wavy.

I apply some light make-up and make sure my eyes stand out. I grab a pair of black 3" stilettos and slip them on. There's two crisscrossing straps across my foot, and one around my ankle. Finally satisfied with my appearance, I wait patiently till Graham rings the doorbell.

After a couple minutes I hear the doorbell and walk down the steps. I greet Graham at the door with a smile.

"Wow Ginny. You look great."

"Thank Graham."

He hands a broom over to me and I take it with a smile.

"So have you picked the three to leave tonight?"

"I think so, but I'm not positive yet."

He nods his head and takes a seat on the couch.

"I'll be right back," I reply and walk back upstairs.

I throw the broom on my bed and breathe deeply. I am so nervous tonight...I don't really know why, but I can feel my heart beating faster at the anticipation. I rush back downstairs because I know all the boys will be here any second. Just as I come down the stairs, I can hear the boys come in. Graham gets up from the couch and comes over to stand by me on the stairs.

Once all the boys are inside, Graham calls for attention. Everyone is looking over at us, and I can feel 15 pairs of eyes on me.

"You will have one hour till the rose ceremony begins. I suggest that each of you get some alone time, because that may be the only thing that will be keeping you here."

Graham wanders upstairs and leaves me alone with 15 men. I crack a smile and walk down to them. Someone grabs my arm and pulls me away. It's Harry. I smile at him.

"Hi Harry."

"Hey Gin...why did you pick Malfoy for your one on one date?"

"Honestly Harry? I like to surprise people."

He can't help but grin at me. We make small talk and someone else comes and steals me away.

After about fourty five minutes, each of the guys has come to take me from another guy so far except for Draco, Blaise, Nick and Chris. Just as I'm thinking this Nick comes to steal me away from Luke. We talk for a few minutes, and Chris comes and finds me. I smile and follow him.

So far all the guys have been doing are answering a few questions I ask them and just making small talk. I really don't have much to base my decision on beside what my heart tells me. Two minutes after I start talking to Chris, Blaise comes and steals me away. I grin at him as he takes me somewhere private. Gods he is handsome I can't help but think.

Once we're alone, he pulls up against his body.

"Hi," he whispers.

"Hello," I reply softly back.

He pulls me close and kisses me on the lips. His arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. The camera is filming the guys which is a good thing. I think my mum would have a heart attack if she saw me making out with Blaise Zabini. After a couple minutes I hear someone clear their throat and I pull away from Blaise's lips. It's Draco, last as always, and he's smirking over at us.

"Sorry to interrupt."

Blaise lets go of me unhappily, and leaves with a glare at Draco for ruining the moment.

"I see you're having fun."

I turn around and look at him.

"Jealous?"

He looks shocked and then smirks playfully at me.

"Maybe," he replies.

Now I'm the one that's surprised.

"You know they always say save the best for last," I reply playfully back at him.

"Do they really?"

I walk up to him before I reply, "Yes."

Draco stares down at me before closing the space between our bodies. I can feel his hard body next to mine and it makes me feel all hot. He smiles at me quickly before bringing his lips down to mine. I tangle my fingers in his hair and can feel his lips kissing me with passion.

His lips are like heaven upon mine. He's definitely a great kisser...even better than Blaise.

I can hear a clock strike seven times and groan. We pull apart and look at each other.

"Shall we?"

I grab his outstretched hand and we make our way to the main room. Graham is standing there waiting for me. All the men three lines, and Draco takes his spot in the back.

Graham leads me upstairs and I go to the picture room. He smiles at me before leaving. I figure I have about ten minutes to decide.

I look at the pictures.

"Well I bloody well know a couple that I AM keeping," I say to myself and smirk.

I look at each man's picture and feel myself smile at a few I really like. Finally right as I reach my decision of the three I will ask to leave, Graham walks in and escorts me down the stairs.

"Ready?"

I smile over at him.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

We reach the pedastal with the rose pins on them and I stare at each of the men.

"Tonight three men will be going home. Twelve of you will be staying. Ginny, go ahead when you're ready."

I smile as he moves over to the wall and breathe deeply. I grab the first rose.

"Nick."

Nick walks over to me with a big grin on his face.

"Will you accept this rose?"

"Of course," he replies and I pin it carefully on his tux.

He settles back into the line and I grab the next rose.

"Devon."

Devon lets out a sigh of relief and smiles. He walks up to me.

"Will you accept this rose?"

He grins at me before replying, "yes."

I pin it and grab another once he's back in his spot.

"Harry."

Harry makes his way up to me and smiles slightly.

"Harry, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes Ginny."

I smile as I pin it on his jacket. I wait for him to step back into the line before reaching for my fourth rose.

"Chris."

He grins happily as he comes to a stop in front of me.

"Will you accept this rose?"

He nods and I pin the rose on him. He goes back into line and I breathe. I pick up another rose.

"Blaise."

Blaise smirks at me, and makes his way up to me. I smirk back at him.

"Blaise, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes I will."

I pin it on him and grab another rose as he's walking back.

"Ryan."

Ryan walks over to me quickly with a huge grin on his face.

"Will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

I pin it on his jacket and wait for him to get in line. I'm half way done now. I grab another rose and call out the next name.

"Keith."

Keith rushes over to me and I grin.

"Will you accept this rose Keith?"

"Heck yes."

I pin it on him and grab another.

"Dean."

Dean is happily grinning and I smile back at him.

"Will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

I pin it on him carefully and grab my eighth rose.

"Jacque."

He puts a sexy smile on and walks up to me.

"Will you accept this rose Jacque?"

"Oui."

I pin it on him and grab another rose.

"Luke."

He walks over to me and stands close to me.

"Will you accept this rose?"

He nods and I pin it quickly on him.

Two more roses left and I can see the last five guys are nervous. I have Matthew, Adam, James, Draco, and Zack left.

"Matthew," I call out and he smiles and walks over to me.

"Will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

I pin it on him and Graham comes to stand next to me.

"This is the final rose gentlemen."

I grab the last rose and make eye contact with each of the remaining men. They are all fidgeting except for Draco. He's calm and stares back into my eyes when I make eye contact. I breathe deeply before uttering the name of the last man staying.

"Draco."

The other three guys pout and Draco has a sexy grin on his face as he walks over to me.

"Draco, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes Ginny."

I take my time pinning it on him and I see him wink at me. He makes his way back to his spot and I breathe. It's finally done with.

"Gentlemen, if you didn't get a rose, say your goodbyes."

They pat each other on the back and Zack comes up to me first.

"I hope you find someone special," he whispers to me.

"Thank you."

He leaves through the door and Adam comes up to me next.

"I had a great time with you."

"Me too."

I hug him and wave goodbye. Finally James comes up to me and kisses my cheek.

"Have a nice life."

"I'm sorry I didn't pick you."

He nods and follows the other two through the door. My butler brings in champagne yet again and the twelve remaining men and I each grab a glass. We clink them together and take a sip.

Graham cuts the tape and the men and I stand around and chat for a few minutes before Graham announces they had best be on their way. They all leave after kissing me on the cheek or giving me a hug. Draco is the last on to come up to me. He kisses me lightly right next to my lips.

"See you."

I nod and smile at him before he leaves.

Finally I'm left all alone and make my way upstairs. I kick off my shoes, and slip out of my dress. I pull on a t-shirt and fall into bed with a smile on my face.

Well that's the chapter. So did you like it? Please read and review and tell me what you think of it. Twelve men are left...yay!


	7. Gin the Mediator

Chp. 7- Gin the Mediator

Thanks to all those that reviewed!

Last Time:

Graham cuts the tape and the men and I stand around and chat for a few minutes before Graham announces they had best be on their way. They all leave after kissing me on the cheek or giving me a hug. Draco is the last on to come up to me. He kisses me lightly right next to my lips.

"See you."

I nod and smile at him before he leaves.

Finally I'm left all alone and make my way upstairs. I kick off my shoes, and slip out of my dress. I pull on a t-shirt and fall into bed with a smile on my face.

Now:

I wake up and smile. I have four dates to go on this week. Two group dates and two single dates.

I get up and take a quick shower. I wrap a towel around myself and then throw on a pair of faded jeans and a navy blue tanktop. I throw my hair up in a ponytail and grab my broom.

I take it downstairs and see the butler has breakfast made. I eat quickly then go outside and straddle the broom.

The sun is streaming down, and it's nice and warm. I fly into the sky and stay flying for a long time. Once the sun starts going down, I hear someone call my name. I look down and see Graham.

I nose dive down towards him and land carefully next to him. He smiles at me.

"Wow you're a natural on a broom."

I grin over at him.

"Well when your brother and one of your best friends plays professional you had better..."

He smiles at me.

"So I came to discuss this week with you. Want to go inside?"

I nod and follow him inside. He takes a seat on the couch and I sit next to him.

"Ok so you're going to have two group dates with five people each and then two single dates. The first group date is tomorrow and then you have a single date Tuesday. Then you have nothing Wednesday and another group date Thursday and your final single date is Friday. Then the rose ceremony is Saturday, where you'll be getting rid of two guys."

I nod in agreement.

"So where do you want to go on the group date?"

"Can we go on a ship and have a party?"

"Yes...I'll arrange it if you want. We'll come tomorrow to film that tape alright?"

"Ok sounds good."

I wave to him as he leaves and head upstairs. I lay on the bed and paint my toenails and fingernails. I let them dry and then settle into my bed and fall asleep.

I wake up and shower before getting dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a hunter green tubetop. I braid my hair into a french braid and then put on some light make-up. I slip on some black flip flops.

Just then the doorbell rings and I run downstairs. I open the door, my face flush, and see Graham standing there with the camera crew. He smiles at me and I let them in. I sit on the couch and get ready to film.

Graham points to me and they start filming.

"Hi guys...I'm taking five of you out on a boat for a cruise. I can't wait to see Nick, Harry, Devon, Chris, and Ryan on the water!"

They stop filming.

"Wonderful...a limo will be here at noon."

I nod and smile.

"Ok can't wait."

"We'll come back tomorrow morning to film the single date video."

"Alright. Bye."

I close the door behind them and go into the kitchen and grab an apple. It's 10 right now. I eat my apple and then throw the core into the garbage.

I go back into the living room and turn the t.v. on. I watch some reruns for an hour and then shut the t.v. off. I go upstairs and look through my clothes. I grab out a navy blue bikini and slip it on. The top ties around my neck and then around my back. Then the bottom ties on both sides.

I slip on a white tanktop over the bikini and a pair of navy blue shorts. I leave my hair in the braid and put my flip flops back on.

Just then I hear the limo honking. I run downstairs and out the door, leaving it unlocked.

I slip inside the backseat and smile at the driver. He smiles back at me and takes off to the boy's mansion. We arrive in a matter of minutes and I walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell.

When the door opens, I'm expecting Blaise, but Draco is standing there. He leans against the doorway and smirks at me.

"Hi Draco..."

"Hello Gin."

I smile at the nickname.

"Gin huh?"

"Yup...are you going to come in?"

I nod and walk past him. I look around for the five boys that are suppose to be going with me.

"Where are the guys?"

"Still getting ready...you would think they were girls by how long it takes them to get ready..."

I laugh and look up at him. His hair is falling into his silver eyes, which are dancing with merriment. I grin up at him, since he towers over me.

Just as I'm about to lean up and kiss him, Harry comes running down the stairs.

"Hey Ginny!"

I turn my head and grin at Harry.

"Hi Harry...how are you?"

"I'm great."

He looks over at Draco and his grin disappears. He stares him down. Draco stares back at him and I step in between them.

"Well if you want to, you can go out to the limo Harry."

He crosses his arms over his chest as he stares at Draco over my head.

"No...I'm fine right here Ginny..."

I bite my lip and then a light bulb goes off in my head.

"Harry are you wearing swimming trunks?"

"No...why?"

"Because we're going to be swimming, so you should go put some on and tell the others to do the same."

He looks like he's going to refuse but then heads back upstairs. I let my breath out and feel arms wrap around my waist. I smile at this.

"You're a great mediator, you know that?"

I turn around in his arms and smile up at him.

"Yes I do know...thank you."

He grins at this.

"Aren't we a little full of ourself?"

"Yes and you love it!"

Draco leans down and kisses me. I hear galloping off in the distance and I pull away from him. Just then five boys come down the stairs, running towards me. I lick my lips and smile at them.

"Hi guys...you ready to go?"

They nod their heads and I say goodbye to Draco and the others sitting in the living room. We settle into the limo and head towards the pier. Waiting there for us is a huge yacht. I make my way on the yacht, with the boys following me.

The captain smiles at us and sets sail. At the front of the yacht is a sitting area and a hot tub. I take my tanktop and shorts off and settle into the hot tub.

All the guys join me and we make small talk, discussing Quidditch and the Ministry of Magic.

"I still can't get over the fact that your father is the Minister of Magic."

I smile over at Nick.

"Yes...it's rather nice...he's always dreamed about it and it finally came true!"

The boys discuss Quidditch some more and I lay my head back and relax.

"Ginny?"

"Yes Chris?"

"Would you like a back massage?"

I smile over at him before nodding. I move up so he can come behind me. He rubs my neck and I almost moan. Wow...it feels wonderful. The other men look annoyed but I don't really care. It feels amazing.

"So Ginny...do you like modeling?"

"Oh yes...It's so much fun and plus I get paid a good amount and I usually get to keep the clothes I model."

Devon nods and smiles at me.

"Well that's great that you found something you enjoy for a living..."

Chris is still massaging my neck and then starts rubbing my shoulders and upper back. I sigh and smile over at Harry. He winks at me and I blush.

The six of us hang out till it starts to get dark. The captain steers the ship back to pier and we get back into the limo. After half an hour we're back at the boy's mansion. I walk them to the door and kiss each of them on the cheek.

"I had a great time guys!"

I wave to them and then make my way back to the limo. I sit inside and lean back. When we get back to my mansion, I say goodbye to the driver and head inside. I fall into my bed and go right to bed.

When I wake up, it's 10. I take a nice long shower and put on a pair of black dress pants, a hunter green lace top and then a white short sleeve button up shirt on over it, leaving it open.

I brush my hair and then go downstairs and eat some pancakes and sausage links the butler has sitting on the table. He smiles at me and I smile back.

"This is delicious."

"Thank you."

I eat and just as I'm done, the doorbell rings. I excuse myself and make my way to the door. I open it.

"Hi Graham."

He grins and comes in.

"So where are you going for the single date?"

"Well..."

I'm leaving it there...the next chapter will be the man's P.O.V. on the single date and I want to know where you think they should go on their single date...I'll take any suggestions and decide on my favorite one or see if I can think of something by then. Please read and review and tell me what you think!


	8. Amusement Park

Chp. 8- Amusement Park

Thanks to all the suggestions and reviews!

Author's Note: This chapter will be in the P.O.V. of the man who got the single date!

Last Time in Ginny's P.O.V.:

I eat and just as I'm done, the doorbell rings. I excuse myself and make my way to the door. I open it.

"Hi Graham."

He grins and comes in.

"So where are you going for the single date?"

"Well..."

Now:

I wait patiently for Ginny to come. I don't know why I'm so nervous...I really have nothing to be nervous about...

I hear the doorbell ring and walk slowly over to the door. I open it and smile at her.

"Hello Draco. You ready to go?"

I nod and close the door. As she walks in front of me, I let my eyes sweep over her gorgeous body. She's got curves in all the right places and an amazing bum...

I grin to myself and look at her outfit. She's wearing a pair of jean shorts that only come to the middle of her thigh, and an emerald green halter top. On her feet are a pair of black flip flops. I hold the limo door open for her, and she graces me with a smile.

Ginny slides in and I follow her into the limo. I decide to be forward, like I usually am. I slip my arm around her shoulders, and bring her body up next to mine. She grins up at me and rests her head on my shoulder. I feel the camera filming, but I really don't care.

She's looking me over. I'm wearing a pair of faded jeans and a red t-shirt with black trainers.

"So what exactly is an amusement park?"

Ginny grins up at me.

"You've never been to an amusement park?"

I shake my head no. She laughs lightly and I feel my heart pound faster at this. Since when am I all mushy or emotional?

"Well it's originally a muggle idea, but wizard's have made an amusement park too. It's got a bunch of rides and games to play. Then there's food too. It's just something for fun."

I nod and lean back. It only takes us half an hour to get to this amusement park. I get out of the limo and help Ginny out. She grabs my hand and pulls me along. She hands the person our tickets and we go through a little revolving contraption.

Inside there is huge buildings and these rides that Ginny had been talking about.

"Where do you want to go first?"

I shrug before replying, "I have no clue. You pick."

She grins before tugging me over to this big wheel shaped ride. I read the sign.

"The Ferris Wheel..."

Ginny gives the man two tickets and she pulls me into a seat. The man pulls a bar down over us and then pulls a lever. We start rising into the air, going higher and higher. Finally we are at the top. I look around and you can see for miles.

"Wow..."

Ginny looks over at me with a huge smile on her face.

"So what do you think?"

I grin over at her.

"This is amazing..."

"Well I'm glad you like it," she replies before grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze.

The ride starts going round and round once people are in the seats. We do several repetitions before the wizard lets us out. He waves his wand and the bar comes up. Ginny pulls me along and we go on several rides before getting in line.

"Do you want something to eat?"

I look at the menu, clueless at what any of this stuff is...A cheeseburger, corndog, pizza, coke, pretzel...I have no idea what is good and what's not.

"What's good?"

"All of it...Don't tell me you've never had a cheeseburger, fries, and a coke..."

"Nope...It's not proper food to eat..."

Ginny grins and orders for the both of us. She pays and the man hands over the food. She got something called a corndog and fries for both of us. Then she got each of us a coke.

"Do you want ketchup?"

"Sure..."

She sprays some red stuff into this basket that contains my food. We sit down on a bench and eat. The food is delicious...and the drink is refreshing.

"This is wonderful..."

Ginny grins at this.

"Well I'm glad you like it..."

We finish eating and go on more rides. I feel the food in my stomach as we whip around on something called the Giant Squid. Ginny is pealing with laughter, making me laugh as well. I can see the camera on us and groan slightly.

Stupid camera...It's a bit annoying having it here...I can't be myself because then people will see me acting nice...I have to keep my reputation up...

"Having fun?"

I look over at Ginny and nod.

"Yes...Tons. Thank you for bringing me to this..."

She puts her arm through mine and leans up against me. I smirk softly and wait for the ride to stop. We walk around for awhile and she pulls me into a log. The sign said Witches Fall. I look apprehensive as I see water all around us. The log starts going and drops down a huge waterfall, magic keeping us inside the ride.

Ginny screams and I hold my breath.

"Sweet Merlin," I whisper.

Ginny giggles at my little saying. I narrow my eyes and stuck my tongue out playfully at her. She sticks her's out back at me. I kiss her quickly on the lips, and pull away. Her eyes glitter practically as she stares into my eyes. Her eyes are so big and expressive.

I can't believe I like Weasley's little sister...but here I am, having a great time with Ginny, loving every minute of it.

We spend all day at the amusement park, going on every ride at least once. Except for the kid rides, though Ginny did try to ride those as well. As the sun goes down, we go into this little booth that will take pictures of us. Ginny sits on my lap and we make funny faces and the camera takes pictures. We get out of the booth and the pictures come out.

Ginny and I look them over and laugh even more.

We slowly make our way back to the limo, and it starts driving back to the mansion. Ginny is resting her head on my shoulder, her eyes barely open. I smile on the inside and rest my chin on top of her head. She sighs contently and before I know it, we're back at the mansion. Ginny follows me out of the limo and walks with me to the door. I stop in front of it and look at her.

"That was fun Gin..."

She smiles sleepily at me.

"Yeah. I had a great time too Draco."

I smile softly at her and open the door. Just as I'm about to walk inside, I feel her hand grab mine. I turn around and feel her lips on mine. She kisses me passionately, and I kiss her back. I feel her hands make their way into my hair and groan softly. I wrap my arms around her waist, bringing her body flush with mine.

She moans into my mouth, and I smile against her lips. Finally after a few minutes of wonderful snogging, we pull apart and grin.

I lean down and peck her softly on the lips.

"I'll see you soon."

Ginny nods at me and squeezes my hand before heading back to the limo. I watch her walk, noting the slight sway of her hips as she walks. She looks at me before she gets in and winks. I smirk and go inside.

I head up to my room, not bothering to pay any attention to the other guys. Blaise is lying on his bed, and looks up when I close the door behind me. He grins as I flop down on my bed.

"So how was it mate?"

I look over at Blaise, and see he's now lying on his side, his elbow on the bed with his cheek in his hand. He's got a big grin on his face.

"It was good...We went to an amusement park..."

"What's that?"

"It's some big park thing with rides and stuff...I don't really know...It was fun though."

Blaise nods.

"Have you ever had a corndog or fries?"

"A what or what?"

"Corndog and fries...Ginny thought I was crazy for never having one. I don't really know what it was...There was bread around something and I think it was all fried. All I know is that it was really good."

"Hmmm...Never even heard of those things."

"Me either..."

I lay back and put my hands behind my head. I close my eyes.

"So what do you think of her?"

I open one eye and look over at Blaise. He's got a serious look on his face.

"I don't really know...I kind of like her already...It's a bit weird though."

"Yeah I know what you mean...She's hot though...I won't deny it if anyone asked...I could do without the red hair though."

I shake my head.

"I'm actually quite fond of her hair now...It suits her."

Blaise starts laughing at this.

"I think you're falling for her Malfoy."

"Shove it Blaise."

"Ahh poor Draco...I'm being serious though."

I glare at him to shut him up, before turning my back to him. I hear him get up and leave after awhile, leaving me and my thoughts alone.

"I can't possibly be falling for her," I say softly before letting myself drift off to sleep.

I hope you all enjoyed it. It gives you some insight on how Draco feels. Thanks for all those that gave suggestions for the date. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. I'm sorry it took so long to get this out...


	9. Horseback Riding

Chp. 9- Horseback Riding

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Last Time in Draco's P.O.V.:

"I think you're falling for her Malfoy."

"Shove it Blaise."

"Ahh poor Draco...I'm being serious though."

I glare at him to shut him up, before turning my back to him. I hear him get up and leave after awhile, leaving me and my thoughts alone.

"I can't possibly be falling for her," I say softly before letting myself drift off to sleep.

Now back to Ginny's P.O.V.:

I lounge around the house Wednesday, watching some t.v., swimming, and then flying on the broom for a bit. It passes quickly and I wake up Thursday morning with a smile upon my face.

I head into the bathroom, taking a quick shower.

"Man I wish I could have Draco today as well...He's absolutely wonderful. I can't believe we had so much fun at the amusement park."

I laugh softly to myself, remembering our passionate kiss before parting. I shut the shower off and make my way into the bedroom again.

I start looking through the closet, and grab out a pair of faded jeans and a white tanktop. I slip them on over white lace knickers and the matching bra.

Today I'm going to go riding with five guys. Then we're having a picnic next to a lake they have near the stables.

I put my hair up into a ponytail and leave all my make-up off. I slip my wand in my pocket and check the clock.

It's 11:30. I hear the limo honk and run down the stairs.

The driver is holding the door open for me with a smile, and I slide in. He shuts the door and when he's sitting again, he heads to the guy's mansion.

I can feel butterflies in my stomach as I think of the possibility of running into Draco or perhaps even Blaise. Blaise is wondeful, but I can feel myself starting to fall for Draco. The only thing I worry about is him not returning the feelings. That and what my family will say, but I can't help who I love...

I smile as we pull up in front of the doors. I hurry up to the doors and ring the doorbell. The door opens and Draco is standing there, smiling at me. I feel my heart beat faster as he lets me past him. The cameras peek down at me for a few seconds before going back upstairs. Draco pulls me into a side room, and closes the door.

I look around and see we're in the bathroom, alone. When I look back at him, his lips crash down upon mine. I moan softly, before wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms circle my waist, pulling my body as close as it will come to his.

Draco kisses me passionately, and I can feel myself swoon. Good Lord I will never tire of kissing this wonderful man...

He pulls back after awhile, and I could swear I saw a slight twinkle in his silver eyes.

Draco stares down at me and I smiled back up at him. He kisses me again softly this time.

"It's wonderful to see you too Draco," I whisper softly against his lips before giggling slightly.

He grins at me and ruffles his hair. He looks so adorable...

"I'd better get going," I say quietly, not really wanting to leave but knowing I have to.

Draco nods and watches me leave. I take one last look at him before sighing. The guys come down one minute later, smiling at me. Draco slips out of the bathroom, glancing at me. I wink quickly at him before walking out to the limo.

Luke, Matthew, Keith, Dean, and Jacque follow me outside. Dean and Matthew sit on either side of me. I smile around at all of them, and we talk about Quidditch and several other things on our way to the horse ranch.

We arrive after fourty five minutes and make our way to the stables. A man greets us, telling us to pick out a horse and he'll saddle it up. I walk around before picking out a chocolate brown mare.

"Ah you picked Shayna. She's a favorite..."

I smile at him as he saddles Shayna. He hands the reins over to me, and I grab them. I lead Shayna outside before slipping my foot into the stirrups and hoisting myself up.

I pet my horse fondly as I wait for the boys to join me. They finally come out and we lead the horses to the trail. Keith pulls his horse up next to mine, and talks to me about reading.

"So what's your favorite book?"

"I can't just choose one. I love too many," I say with a laugh.

He laughs as well, agreeing instantly with me. The six of us head towards the lake that is in the far distance.

"We're all having a picnic by the lake," I announce loudly so they can all hear me.

I hear murmurs of agreement at the wonderful idea. I smile to myself before nudging Shayna's sides slightly. She breaks out in a slow run, and I laugh softly.

The boys follow behind me, and I slow her down as we near the lake. I stop her before climbing down, and tying her reins around a tree. She leans down, taking some water from the lake to drink.

I see the blanket and basket is already out, so I sit down on it, and wait for the boys to join me. We eat the sandwiches and fruit inside it, and I drink some of the lemonade.

It's perfect...Neither too sweet or too sour. We all talk together, and I notice all the guys staring at me. Usually I would be uncomfortable but I've gotten used to the attention for the most part.

The cameras are filming us, but I hardly notice anymore...They had walked next to us as we rode down here, and the guys were now sitting on the edge of the blankets to film.

I can see the sun getting higher and higher in the sky. Finally after awhile we head back to the stables on the horses, and then we walk slowly towards the limo.

This time Keith and Jacque sit next to me as we head back to the mansion. I'm almost one hundred percent positive I know who I'm going to get rid of.

The limo ride feels shorter this time, and before I know it we're stopped in front of the boy's mansion. We all get out and I walk with them to the door. I get a few hugs and a couple kisses on the cheek. I wave goodbye as they head inside before making my way back to the limo.

I lay my head back and think over this week. Draco had been the highlight of it all...Now tomorrow I have a single date with Blaise...I like him as well, but there's just something about Draco that screams perfect for me. I don't know what it is, but I get butterflies in my stomach around him and my heart beats faster. Then my hands sweat a bit more than usual, and I feel like a school girl with a crush when I'm with him.

The limo comes to a stop and I get out before heading to the mansion. I had made the tape for Blaise's date Wednesday afternoon, so I have the rest of the day to myself. I grab a book before settling down on the couch. I read into the early evening, only stopping to eat some supper.

I keep reading until I have to strain my eyes because it's dark. I decide to turn in a bit early, and head up to my bedroom. I slip my clothes off and pull on a big t-shirt. I pull my ponytail out and wash my face quickly before falling on top of my bed. I almost instantly fall asleep, dreaming about Draco.

Well that's it for now. The next chapter will be her date with Blaise, and then the chapter after that will be the rose ceremony. I hope you all liked it. Please review!


	10. Flying Around

Chp. 10- Flying Around

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Last Time:

The limo comes to a stop and I get out before heading to the mansion. I had made the tape for Blaise's date Wednesday afternoon, so I have the rest of the day to myself. I grab a book before settling down on the couch. I read into the early evening, only stopping to eat some supper.

I keep reading until I have to strain my eyes because it's dark. I decide to turn in a bit early, and head up to my bedroom. I slip my clothes off and pull on a big t-shirt. I pull my ponytail out and wash my face quickly before falling on top of my bed. I almost instantly fall asleep, dreaming about Draco.

Now:

I stretch and slowly get up. Today's the single date with Blaise. I make my way downstairs, yawning and ruffling my hair. The butler is making breakfast as I walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning miss."

I smile shyly at him and look down at my attire. Perhaps I should have put on some shorts...or pants. Oh well. It's a bit late for that now. I sit at the table and the butler sets a plate full of food in front of me. I thank him before starting to eat. The food is delicious. I quickly finish eating, placing my dish in the sink.

I make my way upstairs, taking a warm shower. I dry off before looking through my wardrobe. I grab out a pair of black yoga pants and a white tanktop. I slip them on before throwing my hair up in a bun. I stick my wand through it, to hold the hair up.

Opting to leave make-up for now, I go downstairs to watch some t.v.

I turn it on, settling down on the couch. I still have four hours till I go out with Blaise. I flip through the channels before finding a good movie.

I pull my wand out of my hair, and wave it, conjuring a blanket to cover up with. I sigh with satisfaction as the movie starts.

As I watch the movie, my mind wanders to all the men that are still here. Merlin it gets more difficult with every rose ceremony. I've become attached to quite a few. Right now it's between two Slytherins though. Blaise and Draco.

My family is probably less the estatic about my choices, but they will have to get used to them. It's my life, and I'm going to live it like I want to. My heart is telling me Draco, yet I'm afraid he won't return my feelings. He's shown me a different side, and I absolutely love that side of Draco...My head is telling me that perhaps he is just acting, but my heart doesn't want to believe it.

I have some feelings for some of the other men as well, but not as strong as for the two snakes.

I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do. I guess I will just have to let nature run its course. I'm not going to be biased...I'll give each man the same chances, and see how things go.

I tell myself to concentrate on the movie, telling my head to shut up. Three hours later, I make my way upstairs. I should start getting ready.

I look through my closet, wanting something comfortable, yet sexy. Finally I slip on a pair of jean shorts and a hunter green halter top. The top is made of silk, and shows off a small amount of cleavage. The shorts go to about mid thigh, showing off my long legs. I leave my hair down, but pull the front part back in a barette.

I put some light make-up on and slip on some black flip flops. I make my way down to the living room, and hear the limo honking. I make my way outside, closing the door tightly.

I run to the limo, opening the door. The driver smiles at me, and I smile back. He starts towards the boy's mansion, and I wait patiently. I look out the window, watching the landscape as it rolls past.

Finally we stop and I make my way up to the door. I ring the doorbell, and the door opens instantly. Blaise is standing there, smirking at me. He's wearing a pair of jeans, and a white t-shirt, which clashes wonderfully with his tan skin.

"Hello Blaise."

"Ginny...You look wonderful."

"Thank you. You look splendid as well."

He offers me his arm, and I link mine through his. We head back to the limo. Blaise holds the door open for me. Always the gentleman...

I slip inside, and Blaise sits close to me. He places his arm behind my head, resting it on my other shoulder. I smile to myself as the limo starts moving. He keeps me entertained with conversation about our hobbies and dreams.

I have quite a few things in common with Blaise. Things that I never knew.

We pull up to an empty Quidditch pitch. Blaise gets out, holding his hand out for me to grab. I take it delicately, allowing him to help me out of the limo.

Blaise keeps hold of my hand as we walk over to the pitch. Inside there's two brooms and there's a picnic basket resting by it.

"So do you want to fly or eat first?"

"It's up to you," Blaise replies.

I smirk over at him.

"Let's fly."

I grab a broom before mounting it and pushing off. The wind whips against my face and makes my hair fly back. Blaise is right behind me. Finally I come to a stop, and Blaise stops next to me. We look at the beautiful view, before flying slowly next to each other.

Half the afternoon is spent flying around, and after a couple hours of messing around, we land.

We grab the picnic basket, and Blaise throws the blanket onto the ground. I sit down and Blaise takes a seat next to me. Good Lord he is sitting rather close.

Blaise and I make small conversation as we eat slowly. I start laughing at this joke he made, holding my sides.

Merlin he's funny when he wants to be. He's usually quiet and withdrawn, but with me he's not. I suppose it's because I'm outspoken...Perhaps a bit too much.

Well I can't help it. It's the Weasley gene...along with the red hair and freckles.

The sun starts setting as we finish eating.

"Oh look. The sun is setting."

"It's beautiful," I whisper.

He nods in agreement and we sit there, watching the sun go down. It's so pretty when the sun goes down, painting the sky various colors such as purples and pinks.

I feel Blaise's arm wrap around my waist. Obviously he doesn't care that the camera is on us. I sigh with content and feel Blaise's hand grab my chin.

I turn my head to stare at him. He looks at me before placing his lips upon mine. I kiss him back softly. It's a short, and sweet kiss but it definitely shakes me up.

His lips are soft against mine, and I pull back to stare at him. He smiles at me, pushing a fly away hair away from my face. I grin back at him, before turning my attention back to the sun.

As soon as it starts getting dark, I suggest we head back to the mansion. Blaise agrees, leading me towards the limo. We settle in the backseat, and the camera is rolling upon us as we talk about our favorite things.

"Favorite food."

"Lasanga. Favorite drink," Blaise says.

"Hmm...Butterbeer I suppose."

I look out the window, seeing that we're approaching the boy's mansion. Time sure did fly. I follow Blaise out of the limo and up to the door.

He smiles at me, placing another soft kiss upon my lips before pulling back.

"See you tomorrow Ginny."

I nod, waving as I make my way back to the limo. I sit down and sigh. Merlin...

I close my eyes as we drive along. Before I know it, we're outside my mansion. I slowly make my way to the door, opening it and closing it soundly.

I make my way upstairs and slip out of my clothes once I'm in my bedroom. I change into a pair of navy blue shorts and a baby blue muscle tee.

I slip into bed, thinking over tomorrow. It's already the rose cermony, and I have to get rid of two men.

I'm positive now of who I'm getting rid of. Now I just have to worry about what I'm going to say to them as they leave. I close my eyes, not wanting to think anymore.

I'll worry about it tomorrow, in the morning. Perhaps I should get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I yawn before letting myself fall asleep.

Well what did you think of it. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I can't wait to hear from everyone. I know it's short but I can't think of what else to write. Thanks to ShySusannaMalfoy for the suggestion about the date with Blaise.


	11. Kiss It Better

Chp. 11- Kiss It Better

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Last Time:

I slip into bed, thinking over tomorrow. It's already the rose cermony, and I have to get rid of two men.

I'm positive now of who I'm getting rid of. Now I just have to worry about what I'm going to say to them as they leave. I close my eyes, not wanting to think anymore.

I'll worry about it tomorrow, in the morning. Perhaps I should get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I yawn before letting myself fall asleep.

Now:

When I wake up, I smile to myself.

I have a rose ceremony today, and with it I have to narrow my choices down. Pretty soon, it will be only me and that one special guy who I want to spend my life with.

Tonight I have to get rid of two guys. It's going to be fairly easy this time, but after this I think it's going to get harder and harder.

The farther into the show we get, the closer I got to every one of the men.

I slowly get up and take a nice long hot bath, wanting to relax for as long as I can. I still have about ten hours till the rose ceremony, giving me plenty of time to think of reasons why I want to get rid of the two men tonight.

When I'm done with my bath, I get dressed in a pair of gray sweat pants and a big navy blue t-shirt. Today is going to be all about some alone time, reflecting on my decisions, and relaxing before the stressful night ahead of me.

I settle down to watch a movie marathon of romantic comedies, and I grab a box of Kleenexes that are on the coffee table. I'm going to need them.

The marathon blows about seven and a half of my hours, and my face is puffy and red from crying.

"Damn tear jerkers," I mutter to myself but I'm smiling softly.

One of my weaknesses is romantic movies with a happy ending. I want that to happen to me, but so far it hasn't happened.

I don't have the greatest luck with love...

Finally I make my way back upstairs. I have to take a shower, so I can soothe my face. I wash up before letting the water fall over my face. I just stand there for a few minutes before turning off the water and making my way into the bedroom.

Looking through the closet, I try to make up my mind on what to wear tonight. Finally I grab out an ivory dress and slip it on over a pair of white lace knickers.

I pull my hair up into an elegant bun, leaving a few tendrils down to frame my face before putting on some light make-up. I spritz some vanilla perfume on before slipping on some strappy ivory high heels.

Now I have about ten minutes until the boys will be arriving, which means Graham will probably be here any second now. I look at myself in the mirror, and a smile appears upon my lips. The dress is loose silk, and its falls to my calves. Its straps are off the shoulder, and the neckline plunges slightly to show off a small amount of cleavage.

I look older than I am, and very sophisticated.

I tear my eyes away from my image as the doorbell rings. I quickly walk to the door, before pulling it open to allow Graham inside. He looks at me, grinning.

"You look wonderful tonight Ginny."

"Thank you Graham," I reply softly, blushing.

Why am I blushing I ask myself. I've gotten much better compliments before from guys.

Maybe it's because I know he's not trying to sleep with me, or hit on me...It's a genuine compliment.

Graham walks past me and waits with me as the cameras set up, getting ready to film. Seven minutes the bell rings, and I place a smile upon my face before opening the door.

Blaise is the first one to greet me. His eyes light up as he takes me into his arms, placing a kiss on each of my cheeks. His hand rests dangerously close to my bum as he holds me for those few seconds.

The rest of the boys file in as I stand at the door, each greeting me with a kiss on the cheek. Draco is last to come in, obviously wanting to be the last to kiss me. He doesn't risk kissing me on the lips again in front of the cameras yet, just pecking me on the cheek although it was really half on the lip and half on my cheek.

"It's wonderful to see you Gin. You look beautiful."

My heart starts racing at this. He thinks I look beautiful? He offers his hand, and I automatically settle mine into his. His fingers lace through mine, and we walk into the living room together. All the boys are standing around, talking with each other. They immediately quiet down when I enter the room. Graham is standing in the middle, and he clears his throat so everyone focuses their attention upon him.

"Tonight you have an hour before the ceremony which will begin at eight."

He leaves the twelve men and I alone, and I smile around at everyone. Tonight I get rid of two me, which will get me down to ten men. Just a couple weeks ago, there had been twenty five men...

Draco squeezes my hand before he lets it go. He walks over to where Blaise is perched on the sofa arm, and engages him in conversation. I grab a flute of champagne that is sitting on a platter on the coffee table, and take a sip.

I'm trying to decide who to talk to first, when Chris comes up to me. He places his hand on the small of my back, and leads me out to the patio, where we sit on a lounge chair by the pool. His hand remains on me, and he smiles over at me.

"So how are you tonight Ginny?"

"I'm wonderful thank you. How are you?"

"I'm fantastic now that I'm here with you."

I give him a smile before I take another sip of my champagne. With twelve men only having an hour to talk to me altogether that leaves them five minutes each. I'm going to be passed off to each of them, and I'm positive Draco will wait to be last.

When I talk with the various guys, Draco's small smiles and winks at me as I pass him make my heart flutter. Those little things make my night amazing, knowing that Draco thinks of me as someone special.

With only six minutes left, Draco walks over to me, and I excuse myself from Keith. Draco offers his arm, and I slip mine into his. I lie my head upon his shoulder, and we head to a secluded area. The cameras have stopped following us by now, and once Draco notices, he draws me close to his body.

He looks breathtaking in his tux tonight...I wonder if he spent a long time on his appearance, just like I had, knowing I was going to be there.

"You look absolutely smashing Ginny..."

Laughter bubbles from my throat, and I stare up into his eyes.

"You already said I looked beautiful earlier Draco."

"I know...I just wanted to remind you how attractive I find you," Draco whispers softly.

My stomach is filled with butterflies, and I want to make the most of our alone time. I smile seductively at Draco before wrapping my arms around his neck and slowly bringing his lips to mine. Draco's breath falls upon my rosy red lips, and I let my body fall into his more as our lips touch.

Draco kisses me passionately, letting his feelings out through the kiss. My knees almost give out, but Draco wraps his arms tighter around my waist, hauling me into his body. After a few minutes, he nibbles on my bottom lip.

I open my mouth for Draco, letting his tongue gain entrance. His tongue expertly roams the crevices of my willing mouth before slowly stroking my tongue. I moan softly as I allow my tongue to tango with Draco's. His right hand rests on my lower back, touching the top of my bum. I wiggle slightly till his hand is resting completely on my bum.

Draco smirks against my lips, and I smile at this. He squeezes my bum before pulling back to allow us to breath. I take in deep gulps of breath and Draco looks down at me with a soft smile. My cheeks flush a deeper pink, because they're already flush from that wonderful snog. In the distance, I hear the clock ringing, which snaps me out of my daze.

My head is still spinning slightly as we make our way back into the living room, and my heart is beating so loud that I'm sure everyone can hear it. Draco leads me over to Graham, who takes me upstairs to the room with all the boy's pictures. He tells me he'll be back in five minutes. I nod my head, letting my eyes wander over the pictures till I find Draco's face in the sea of pictures.

He's got that smirk upon his face, but on him it looks wonderful. That smirk will be my undoing...I'm sure of it.

That smirk makes me want to snog him senseless, and even hit the sheets with him. I know I've only known him as he is now for a couple weeks, but I feel like I've known him my entire life.

His lips upon mine feels like heaven, and I don't know if I can stand not being with him. I want to believe he really likes me, unlike all the other girls he's been with during Hogwarts and beyond that. He's changed, and I want to be the woman beside him.

That kiss was amazing, and I felt like I could actually see into his heart. Like he was allowing me to know his feelings for me ran deep.

Finally I draw my eyes away from Draco. I already know who's going to go, so I take one last look at the two men's pictures. Graham knocks on the door, and I turn my head towards the door.

"You ready?"

I take a deep breath before nodding. Graham starts down the stairs and I follow him. I stop once I'm next to the pedastal.

"Tonight two men will be leaving, leaving us with ten men. Ginny when you're ready, begin selecting the men that will stay."

I nod and smile at Graham, who steps back to allow the camera a perfect shot at me. I grab the first rose pin and look at all the men. My eyes catch on Draco's, and he winks quickly at me, causing my smile to widen.

"Ryan."

Ryan breaths a sigh of relief before stepping up to me.

"Ryan will you accept this rose?"

"Of course Ginny."

I pin it carefully on his jacket and let him kiss my cheek softly. I grab the next rose as he gets back in line.

"Nick."

Nick grins at the sound of his name, walking or rather striding towards me.

"Will you accept this rose Nick?"

He nods and I pin the rose onto his shirt. The next rose goes to Jacque, and the fourth I give to Keith.

I pick up another rose, and call out Blaise's name. He smirks as he slowly wanders up towards me. I notice that although I find Blaise extremely attractive, he doesn't make my heart pound, my stomach doesn't fill with butterflies, my hands don't start to sweat, and his smirk doesn't drive me crazy with want. Even a glimpse of Draco does all those things to me, and so much more. He doesn't have to even touch me, and I'm like putty to be molded in his hands.

Next I call out Devon, and follow him I call Harry's name. They both accept, and then the next two are Chris and Matthew, leaving me with only one rose. Dean, Luke, and Draco are left. As per usual, Draco looks calm while the others nervously glance around.

"Draco."

Draco beams at me as he walks over to me. I watch him and even though there are at least fifteen other people in the room besides us, I feel as if it's just him and I. He stops when there's only several inches of space in between us. I grin up at him, and almost forget to ask if he'll accept the rose, because in my heart I know he will.

"Draco, will you accept this rose?"

"Definitely Gin."

I smile at the nickname, and take longer than usual to pin the rose upon the lapel of his suit. Draco continues to beam down at me the entire time, and I'm so absorbed in his smile that I prick my finger. No one else notices the small change in my face from the flash of pain except him. He stares down at my finger, where a single drop of crimson red blood rests. I give him a reassuring smile and stick the finger in my mouth to yield the bleeding.

Draco stands in front of me for a few more seconds before finally going back to his spot. Graham comes to stand next to me, and I take my finger out of my mouth so I don't look like a complete prat.

"Dean, Luke. You didn't receive a rose tonight. Please say your goodbyes."

They shake hands with the guys before coming towards me. Luke is first.

I kiss his cheek softly, and grab his hands in mine.

"I'm sorry that this is goodbye. You're a wonderful man, and whoever catches you is one lucky girl."

He nods slowly, and gives me a hug before walking out the door. Dean is in front of me, and I hug him tightly.

"You're a wonderful friend Dean, and I'm sorry we couldn't be more."

"You're amazing Ginny..."

I blush softly before kissing his cheek. "Keep in touch," I whisper softly for only him to hear.

Dean nods and smiles at me to show that he harbors no hard feelings towards me. I watch him go before turning my attention back to the remaining ten guys. They're holding flutes of champagne as the custom is, and no surprise, Draco's holding an extra flute for me. I sidle up next to him, accepting the drink from him. I raise my glass, and ten others join mine.

"To the remaining ten. May there be many adventures awaiting us," I say and let my eyes drift over to Draco's.

He's grinning at me as the men chorus out 'to us'. We all take sips of the champagne and the camera shuts off after a few more seconds. Graham smiles at everyone.

"This next week we're going to have two single dates, and two group dates of four each. The first single date will be Monday, the first group date will be Tuesday. Then the second group date will be Wednesday, and finally the last single date will be Thursday. You'll all have tomorrow off and then Friday with the next rose ceremony being Saturday at 7. Enjoy your week."

The boys stay for several more minutes, chatting with me, and drinking champagne before Graham tells them it's time to leave. There's sighs and boos at the suggestion, but they all file out after kissing my cheek. Draco's the last to go, of course. He kisses me on the lips quickly.

"Is your finger alright?"

I grin at his concern.

"My finger will be fine Draco. If it falls off, I'll still have nine left."

Draco pales slightly at my joke, obviously not finding it funny. I burst out laughing before resting a hand upon his chest.

"Honestly. My finger won't fall off. It's a tiny scrape, nothing major."

"Would you like me to kiss it to make it better?"

I grin at Draco before offering my finger. He places a soft kiss upon it, before grabbing my hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

"I'll see you soon Gin..."

"Mmm...Not soon enough Draco."

I know he wants to kiss me, but there's not time for it. The limo honks outside and he groans. He kisses me quickly on the cheek before offering me an apologetic smile.

"Goodnight Ginny. Get some sleep."

I wait till he's out of sight, and close the door. I lean back against it and feel my heart about to beat right out of my chest.

"Not likely with you on my mind Draco darling."

Well what did you think? I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'm terribly sorry about the wait. Please forgive me...I know things have happened, and then I've been having writer's block, but it turned out better than I hoped. Please leave me a review! You guys are the best.


	12. Dance School

Chp. 12- Dance School

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter!

Last Time:

"I'll see you soon Gin..."

"Mmm...Not soon enough Draco."

I know he wants to kiss me, but there's not time for it. The limo honks outside and he groans. He kisses me quickly on the cheek before offering me an apologetic smile.

"Goodnight Ginny. Get some sleep."

I wait till he's out of sight, and close the door. I lean back against it and feel my heart about to beat right out of my chest.

"Not likely with you on my mind Draco darling."

Now:

The next day is spent daydreaming about Draco as I lounge around the house. Merlin that boy stays on your mind, even if you don't want him to be.

He's not very easy to forget...which is both a good and a bad thing, depending on how you look at it.

I wake up Monday morning, and think about yesterday when I filmed the single date video. I'm taking Chris on a one on one date since I don't want to choose the same guys every time. We're going to go get dance lessons today. I've always wanted to learn to dance from a professional.

I head to the shower, and wash up quickly before wrapping a towel around my body. I look through my clothes and slip on a pair of white capris and a black silk tanktop. I put my hair up in a messy bun. slipping some black flip flops on as well.

Heading down the stairs, I can smell bacon and french toast cooking. I grin and greet the butler, who sets a plate of food in front of me. I thank him before eating slowly.

My single date doesn't start till two in the afternoon.

After I'm finished eating, I look at the clock. It's eleven right now. I sit down and start reading a book I'd brought along. At one fourty five, I hear the limo honk. I close my book after placing my bookmark in the book to hold my spot.

I walk outside, and open the door, sliding into the limo. The driver starts towards the boy's mansion, and I look out the window at the scenery.

We arrive within minutes, and I head up to the door and ring the doorbell. The door opens, and Draco grins at me.

"Afternoon Ginny."

"Hello Draco. It's wonderful to see you," I say as the camera films.

I kiss his cheek as I go to pass him and the camera crew goes upstairs to find Chris. I'm pulled into another room and I feel lips against mine. I rub my body against Draco and he lets a low groan escape from his mouth.

His arms wrap around my waist, drawing me closer to his own body. I wrap my arms around his neck and put my hands into his hair, sifting through his soft golden strands.

He pulls his lips away from mine after awhile and trails kisses down my neck. I let out a low moan, before shaking my head to clear it.

"Draco. I have to get going. Chris is going to be down."

He growls in protest and I grin to myself. Finally he pulls his lips off of my neck, and stares into my eyes. He kisses me on the lips again quickly before dropping his arms to his side.

"I don't want you to go, but I guess I have to."

He's frowning and I kiss him quickly on the lips again.

"I'll see you soon."

I walk out of the room and I see Chris coming down the stairs at this time. He smiles at me, and we head out to the limo together. We make small talk as we head to the dance school where we'll be taking lessons.

Chris makes me laugh, telling me jokes. He's holding me hand as the limo continues to drive. I smile at him, and he opens the door for me once we're stopped outside of the building.

We walk in together, and there's a woman standing there. She greets herself as Jacqueline Robson. Jacqueline tells us that were going to be learning the waltz, foxtrot, salsa, tango, and rumba.

She shows us the footwork, and before long, we're dancing together in sync. We laugh to lighten the mood when we mess up, and I apologize profusely when I accidentially step on one of his feet.

Chris laughs it off, saying that he'd better buy insurance for his feet if we're going to keep dancing. I flush a bright pink at this.

We spend the entire afternoon and part of the evening learning these dances, and finally we head back to the boy's mansion. Chris laughs, telling me I did splendid with the dances.

"I've never done anything like that before," I admit.

"I haven't either...It was fun though."

I nod in agreement. The limo pulls up to the mansion, and I walk Chris to the door. He kisses me on the lips quickly in a goodbye gesture and I smile at him when he walks in through the door.

I slide back into the limo and lay my head back as I wait to fall into my own bed. I'm exhausted from all that dancing today. It was extremely fun but tiring work.

I fall asleep in the limo, and I wake up to the driver calling my name. I open my eyes slowly.

"We're here ma'm."

I thank him before walking up to my door and closing it behind me. I slowly walk up the stairs, about to fall over from how exhausted I am.

When I get to my bedroom, I strip out of my clothes before slipping on a big t-shirt.

I fall on top of my bed, and then throw the covers over my body. I snuggle down in the warm comforter and fall asleep instantly, Draco on my mind and following me into my dreams.

It's a short chapter, but Chris isn't a major character so it was going to be short, plus I know nothing about those dances really. Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave me a review. I can't wait to hear from you all.


	13. Sexual Needs

Chp. 13- Sexual Needs

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Last Time:

I thank him before walking up to my door and closing it behind me. I slowly walk up the stairs, about to fall over from how exhausted I am.

When I get to my bedroom, I strip out of my clothes before slipping on a big t-shirt.

I fall on top of my bed, and then throw the covers over my body. I snuggle down in the warm comforter and fall asleep instantly, Draco on my mind and following me into my dreams.

Now:

I wake up with a huge smile on my face. I just had _the_ most erotic dream of my life...and it involved Draco and I. It felt so real...but most dreams do.

If I closed my eyes, I could still feel his hands on me, his lips closing around my breast, his body covering mine as he was buried deep within me. I could still smell his scent, and taste him (cinnamon) in my mouth.

Slowly, with a sigh, I head into the bathroom to take a shower. Perhaps a nice warm shower would dissolve my sexual tension I'm feeling at the moment. The erotic dream could be due to the fact that I haven't had sex in a little over three months. However, I think it's due to the fact that Draco makes me feel things I haven't felt in forever.

Sure I've slept with men, just to quench my sexual needs, but they never meant anything to me. They didn't make me fall in love with them, or make me feel like a love sick school girl. I feel like a young girl in love when I'm with Draco, and I hope he feels the same way. All I know though is he finds me attractive, but most men do. It's the reason I'm such a good model.

I have a good figure and fiery personality that stands out in a crowd. So that doesn't really mean anything. I want him to love me too, but I don't know if that's asking too much. What if he could never love me? What if I'm setting myself up for disappointment, rejection, and humiliation?

I guess if you don't put yourself out there, you'll never know what you're missing. You could get rejected, but you could also get your feelings returned. You have to be willing to take that chance when it comes to love.

I finish my shower and wrap a towel around my body as I head into the bedroom. I stop in front of the wardrobe and look through my clothes. Finally I decide upon a pair of khaki capris and a navy blue tanktop. I slip them on and brush my hair up into a messy bun. I only put a small amount of make-up on before slipping on a pair of navy blue and white trainers and heading downstairs.

My date with four men starts in about an hour, so I have time to eat something before the limo gets here. I head into the kitchen and pour myself a bowl of cereal, eating it slowly.

Just after I wave my wand for the dish to wash itself, I hear the limo honk. I take a deep breath before heading out of the house, pocketing my wand as I do so.

As soon as I slip into the limo, and close the door, the driver takes off. The five minutes to the boy's mansion goes by quickly, and I get out of the limo, hoping I can share a kiss with Draco today.

Being away from him is torture to me right now, especially after having that dream. I would shag with him, but I don't want to seem easy or anything. Merlin I need to have sex more often, so I'm not overcome with lust.

I ring the doorbell, and the door opens right away. Draco smirks at me, and stands back to allow me in. The cameras are already rolling, I can see. They head upstairs to film the boys finishing getting ready, and I pull Draco into the room that's the bathroom. I push him against the door and pull his lips down to mine.

Draco groans and wraps his arms around my waist, drawing me to his body. I stand on my tippy toes and run my fingers through his baby soft hair. Draco flips us around, so he has me pinned between the door and his body. His kisses are passionate and full of need, just like mine. He runs his hands down my back before cupping my bum and hauling me off the ground. I wrap my legs around his waist and I can feel him harden against me.

Sweet Merlin!

Draco pulls his lips away from mine once he's left me speechless and out of breath. I lean my head back as he trail kisses along my jaw and neck, giving him better access to the soft, smooth skin.

"Draco," I moan softly, as he nips at my collarbone.

Draco pulls back to stare into my eyes. I can see his eyes have darkened to black practically, instead of their usual silver color.

Hmm...His eyes must change colors when he's lustful, I muse to myself.

This is definitely the farthest we've gone or done. Before it had just been kisses her and there, and maybe a quick grope. Nothing like snogging each other breathless and me wrapping my legs around him, pinned between the door and his hard, muscular body.

I must say I like it, and from the hardness and state he is in with just kissing, I must assume that he is quite big in his pants. I smile to myself at this thought. Draco stares at me curiously, not having a faintest clue as to what I'm thinking about.

I unwrap my legs from around him and step away from Draco to look in the mirror. For the most part, I look normal. If you look closely you can see my pink tinted cheeks and my slightly swollen lips.

I turn back to look at Draco. He's been staring at me the entire time. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck. He holds me tightly, and I lay my head on his chest.

"I have to get going Draco...I don't want to, but the date is about to begin. I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Yes I suppose. It's not like I really have a choice in the matter, because if I did, you'd be staying here with me."

I grin at him, planting a quick kiss on his lips. I sigh with satisfaction after I pull back.

"I'll see you later."

I let myself out of the bathroom and wait for the men to come downstairs. Draco walks past me a minute later, and slaps my bum lightly as he does so. I jump in surprise before laughing softly at this.

After another minute, the four men come downstairs. Ryan, Nick, Jacque, and Harry are going on my group date today. We head out to the limo and settle down in the back. Nick and Ryan sit on either side of me, and as we drive, the five of us make some coversation.

Well this chapter is done. Where do you think they should go for their group date? I need some suggestions, otherwise I guess I'll have to use my idea even though it's not that great. I was thinking about having them go bowling, saying that Ginny has never went and wanted to try it, and none of the guys except Harry have ever gone either. So leave me a review.


	14. Bowl Me Over

Chp. 14- Bowl Me Over

Thanks to everyone that reviewed chapter thirteen! Thanks you all for the suggestions. I decided to go with my idea for this date, and the next group date can be paintballing like Griggsy suggested. I already have my single date idea picked out already! Now enjoy the story!

Last Time:

I grin at him, planting a quick kiss on his lips. I sigh with satisfaction after I pull back.

"I'll see you later."

I let myself out of the bathroom and wait for the men to come downstairs. Draco walks past me a minute later, and slaps my bum lightly as he does so. I jump in surprise before laughing softly at this.

After another minute, the four men come downstairs. Ryan, Nick, Jacque, and Harry are going on my group date today. We head out to the limo and settle down in the back. Nick and Ryan sit on either side of me, and as we drive, the five of us make some coversation.

Now:

It takes us almost fifteen minutes to get to our destination, but finally we're pulling up in front of it. Ryan, Nick, and Jacque look confused by the building but Harry shakes his head in amusement. I get out of the limo with help from Nick, and wait for the other men to join me.

Once we're all out, I lead us inside, facing the boys so I can talk to them.

"We're going bowling today...I'm sure most of you have never been, and I must admit that I have never been bowling either. I wanted to try something new, and I thought you men would be up to it."

They nod in agreement as we head up to the counter to get some shoes. I tell the woman behind the counter I need a size eight shoe, and she hands it over before helping the boys. I go slip on my shoes before walking over to the room that holds a multitude of different colored bowling balls.

After trying out different balls, I find a bright pink ball that fits well with my fingers. I must say that I do love the color...It's shiny and fantastic.

Even though I like the color pink, with my skin and hair color, I can't pull it off. I can tell you one thing...Redheads shouldn't wear pink.

The reds and pink clash, and it really doesn't look well together. I sit down and wait while the boys look through the bowling balls. Harry is the first one done, carrying a navy blue ball. He gives me a smile before taking a seat next to me.

He nudges my arm with his own, and I let out a laugh at this.

"So how are you doing so far?"

"Well it's definitely an interesting experience...It's even more daunting than I thought it would be, but I've gotten used to it by now. I barely notice the cameras..."

Which is true...The cameras have been rolling the entire time we've been at the bowling alley and in the limo. I don't even look over at the camera crew, because I've gotten so used to it. I suppose it helps that I was a model so I'm used to being in the spotlight and on camera in the first place. The only thing that is different is the fact that this show is going to be broadcasted worldwide to wizards.

Harry and I watch together as the other men slowly make their way over to our lane. Finally they're all seated, and I tell Harry to go first because I happen to know he knows how to play. He enters in all of our names before throwing the ball down the lane.

He knocks all the pins down! I start applauding, thoroughly impressed and intrigued. I never knew Harry was good at bowling...

Hell I never even knew what bowling was up until about six months ago. Having a father that was fascinated with muggles and their gadgets and gizmos, was really helpful especially during Muggle Studies. Dad was constantly tinkering with muggle devices, which was a pet peeve mum had.

Even though dad loved muggle things, I never knew about bowling until Hermione brought the subject up one day out of the blue.

I'm the second one up to bowl, and let me just say that I should definitely never join a bowling team or play for anything other than fun. I get a gutter ball, and almost die from embarrassment. Harry just went before me and knocked down all the pins, and I couldn't get a single one. The boys console me, and Harry tells me I get one more throw before my turn is over. I nod my head, and grab my ball when it comes out of this machine.

This time I manage to knock two pins down, which is an improvement. Jacque is next, and he manages to get one pin down the first time and two more after that. The other two men go, and they do just slightly better than I did. We're all close in score except for Harry, which is understandable. Harry goes again and he hits seven pins down the first time before knocking the remaining three down the second throw.

I stand up, prepared to do better than before, which is easier said than done. I knock one pin down. I wait for my ball, and I jump slightly when I hear Harry speak next to me.

"You're posture and angle you're throwing at is wrong Ginny...I can help you get more pins down if you would like."

I nod in agreement, and once I have my ball, Harry stands behind me and helps me get the technique of throwing the ball correctly down. Finally he steps back and I do as he says, throwing the ball this time. It goes right down the middle, and surprisingly, it takes down all the pins with it. I scream happily before turning around to hug Harry tightly.

The men all applaud and whistle, stomping their feet. I pull away with Harry and give him a smile.

"Thanks Harry."

He smiles back at me and we take our seats again.

The two bowling games we play go by quickly with me coming in second both times. Harry, of course, wins them both. No surprise there.

Finally after spending almost two hours at the bowling alley, we're back off to the men's mansion. We all discuss Quidditch, and Harry and Ryan get into an argument over who they think the best team is. Harry says Puddlemere United while Ryan thinks the Tusthill Tornados are the best. I roll my eyes at their rather pointless argument.

The ride seems short, and before I know it, we're stopped outside the mansion. I follow the boys out of the limo and hug each one goodbye. I wait till they're inside before getting back into the limo. As we're pulling away from the mansion, I happen to look up and see Draco standing in one of the windows. I roll the window down quickly to make sure he sees me.

He does...He grins at me before waving.

I wave back, grinning like an utter fool. He keeps getting farther and farther away till I can't see him, yet when I close my eyes, I can still picture him perfectly. I keep my eyes closed the entire ride so I can keep Draco's lovely face in my mind.

I only open my eyes when we come to a stop outside my house. Slowly I make my way upstairs, slipping into a tanktop and shorts. I fall down on my bed, and daydream about Draco.

Our encounter today was absolutely amazing...He can definitely get me aroused, that is for certain. I don't think I've ever been so aroused or lustful towards a man in my entire life by just snogging with him.

Which is why I conclude that I have, indeed for a fact, started to fall for Draco Malfoy.

So what did you all think? The next chapter is Ginny's second single date, and as I said in my first author's note, I already have my idea picked out. Please leave a review, telling me what you thought of it. If you guys want a certain activity for a date, don't hesitate to suggest it. I'm running out of ideas, and I'd be glad to look over your suggestions.


	15. Discussing Strategies

Chp. 15- Discussing Strategies

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Last Time:

I wave back, grinning like an utter fool. He keeps getting farther and farther away till I can't see him, yet when I close my eyes, I can still picture him perfectly. I keep my eyes closed the entire ride so I can keep Draco's lovely face in my mind.

I only open my eyes when we come to a stop outside my house. Slowly I make my way upstairs, slipping into a tanktop and shorts. I fall down on my bed, and daydream about Draco.

Our encounter today was absolutely amazing...He can definitely get me aroused, that is for certain. I don't think I've ever been so aroused or lustful towards a man in my entire life by just snogging with him.

Which is why I conclude that I have, indeed for a fact, started to fall for Draco Malfoy.

Now:

I wake up, rolling onto my back to stare up at the ceiling. Today is my second group date, and I have about two hours before we leave.

I groan before making my way into the bathroom and starting the shower. I strip out of my pajamas before getting into the shower, and washing up. As I stand under the showerhead, I think about Draco.

I had another wonderful dream about him, and this one was even more _erotic_ than the last.

Seriously...I think I need to bloody shag him already so I can stop dreaming about him. It's nerve-racking, and it's not very fulfilling because it just leaves me wanting the real thing.

I'm positive real Draco in the sack is a lot better than what my dream Draco is, because I have no idea how he really is. The way he kisses me though is enough to make one aroused, and that's just snogging...Plus the fact that last time he had me pinned between the wall and his body...Let's just say he felt very _gifted_ below the belt, if you catch my drift.

Hmm...He's probably an animal in bed, I muse to myself with a smile.

He always did seem sort of protective and possessive...That's a Malfoy for you.

I sigh before shutting the shower off and making my way back into my bedroom, naked. I look through my clothes as I bite my lip, trying to decide what to wear. Finally I slip on a pair of green tinted jeans that hug my curves, and make my bum look amazing, and a black silk haltertop. It's got some silver swirls along the right side up to right below my breast, and then there's some silver trim along the neck, accenting the small amount of cleavage that can be seen.

Looking through my shoes, I slip on a pair of black trainers before throwing my hair up into a high ponytail. I put some light make-up on (blush, lipgloss, and powder) before heading downstairs, taking the stairs two at a time.

I grab a box of cereal before pouring some into a bowl and making my way over to the fridge to get some milk. I plop myself down at the table, looking through the Daily Prophet, which is sitting on the table.

After skimming through the paper, and finding nothing interesting, I get back to my breakfast. I reach into my pocket for my wand before I forget that I left it upstairs. I run back upstairs and grab my wand, where I had left it on my nighstand.

Once I'm back in the kitchen, I wave my wand at my dirty dishes, which start cleaning themselves. Just then I hear a honk outside, and slip my wand into my pocket before making my way out to the awaiting limo.

Slipping inside the limo, I close the door tightly before it takes off. I close my eyes as I wait for the few minutes it takes to get to the boy's mansion to be over.

Finally the limo comes to a stop, and I smile to myself as I get out of the limo and head up to the door. I ring the doorbell and bite my lip as I wait patiently for the door to open, which it does after about a minute.

Draco stands there, smirking happily down at me. I smile up at him, noticing for once that he towers over me. He's eight inches taller than me when I'm wearing flat shoes...

I do like it when men are taller than me though, because I myself am 5'8", which is tall for women. Draco pulls me inside and I don't see the camera crew anymore, which is fine with me.

I smile at Draco's back as he drags me to the bathroom yet again. He pulls me inside before shutting and locking the door behind us. I'm right there, next to his body when he turns around, and I pull his face down to mine so we can snog already.

Draco grins against my lips, wrapping one arm around my waist and drawing me into his perfect body. I stand on my tippy toes so Draco doesn't have to lean down so far, and also so I can do this...

Draco lets loose a low groan as I rub my hips sensually against his.

As my hips rub against Draco's, I can't help but wonder if he's been having any dreams about me, or if it's just me that's having the dreams. Draco releases my lips, and trails kisses down my neck, as I lay my head back and moan quietly.

I don't want to attract attention to us...I really should have put a silencing charm over the bloody bathroom, but it's too late now. I can't even remember the spell if I wanted to, because my mind is a little bit preoccupied at the moment.

Draco claims my lips again, and I can feel his obvious arousal poking me already. Merlin if I wasn't going on a date in one minute...

I pull away and stare up into Draco's dark gray eyes. We're both breathing heavy from our intense snog session. Obviously we're both in need of some relieving of sexual tension...

I can hear the boys getting closer, and I groan before pulling away from Draco. He continues to look down at me, as if he doesn't realize there's people getting closer. In fact, it looks like he's only noticing me at the moment...

I curse Merlin for making me leave Draco, but I can't help it. I wish I would have thought about going out with Draco Malfoy before I went on the Bachelorette, because then we could be doing whatever we wanted to at the time, and we would be shagging like mad at the moment.

I never would have considered Draco as a possibility if it hadn't been for this show though, and I thank my lucky stars for being smart enough to give him that rose at the first rose ceremony. Where would I be now if I had gotten rid of him?

Not locked in the bathroom, snogging like mad...

I wrap my arms around Draco's neck and peck him quickly on the lips.

"I have to go...but I'll see you tomorrow Draco. It's going to be just you and me..."

Draco sighs before wrapping his arms around my waist, hugging me tighter than ever before. I smile into his chest at this.

"I suppose tomorrow it will be then Gin..."

He kisses me quickly on the lips before moving away from the door to allow me to leave. I smile softly at him before walking out of the bathroom. The boys are coming down the stairs now, and they walk over to me, each of them hugging me in turn.

The five of us head out to the limo, and Blaise and Matthew sit on either side of me, Blaise closer to me than Matthew. The ride to our date is short, which is a good thing because my head is still currently on the man I left at the mansion.

We file out of the limo before heading over to where our paintballing gear is.

"Are we playing two on three, or separately?"

"Two on three," I hear all the men say at the same time.

I laugh slightly at this before nodding.

"Ok so I'll take two of you guys this time, and then switch to the other two the next game. Ok?"

They nod and I hand black vests to Blaise and Devon while handing white to Matthew and Keith. They slip the vests on while I put my own black vest on, zipping it up most of the way. We slip the masks on before grabbing up the guns, which are already loaded.

I take a look around, and see various structures such as piles of tires, trees, bags of sand stacked on top of one another set out around the land so people can hide behind them. I pull Blaise and Devon away from the other two, discussing our strategy. They nod in agreement, and I see Blaise eyeing me as we're huddle over.

I look down and see that my cleavage is on display. I stand up and zip the vest the rest of the way up.

I don't know why, but Blaise staring at me like that sort of made me feel crappy...Probably because I'm so smitten with Draco...

Merlin, I must have fallen for him already...

Well what do you think of this chapter? The rest of the date will be in the next chapter because I know the basics to paintballing, but I might want to do some researching to find out a bit more because I've never been paintballing. Please leave me a review, and tell me what you thought about the chapter.


	16. Wicked Fun

Chp. 16- Wicked Fun

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Last Time:

I take a look around, and see various structures such as piles of tires, trees, bags of sand stacked on top of one another set out around the land so people can hide behind them. I pull Blaise and Devon away from the other two, discussing our strategy. They nod in agreement, and I see Blaise eyeing me as we're huddle over.

I look down and see that my cleavage is on display. I stand up and zip the vest the rest of the way up.

I don't know why, but Blaise staring at me like that sort of made me feel crappy...Probably because I'm so smitten with Draco...

Merlin, I must have fallen for him already...

Now:

I usually don't mind guys staring at me, especially extremely handsome ones, but obviously I'm more smitten with Draco than I originally thought.

I must already be in love with him...

Damn I didn't know that I was that far gone already...We haven't even shagged or anything, and I'm already in love with Draco.

Merlin I've completely lost my mind...What if he doesn't even feel the same way about me?

I know I'm good looking, because I'm a model, so maybe that's all he sees...A pretty face, and a nice body. Maybe he could never take me seriously, or feel even remotely close to what I'm feeling for him when he thinks about me.

I've slept with lots of men, and haven't even felt a smidgen of what I'm feeling for Draco...Perhaps he's my one...My soulmate. Some people may think it's corny that I believe in soulmates, but I really don't bloody care.

I feel someone shake me slightly, and I snap out of my thoughts. Blaise and Devon are staring at me with concern. Blaise's hand is resting on my shoulder.

"Are you ok Ginny?"

I nod before smiling softly.

"Yeah I'm fine...Sorry I was just thinking."

Blaise quirks an eyebrow at this, before grinning. I eye him up, wondering what exactly he is smiling about. I shrug before worrying about our strategy.

"Ok so obviously the other guys aren't going to go for you Ginny, so we'll use this to our advantage..."

"Why wouldn't they go for me Blaise?"

Blaise huffs in annoyance but his grin widens.

"Because you're a girl, and you're the girl they want. They're not going to hit you with paintballs and get you out. They'd rather lose the game than hit you."

"Really?"

"Of course...So they'll be coming for Devon and I, so while they're aiming for us, you have to take them out."

"You make it sound like I'm going to kill them...Take them out..."

I scoff before I feel Blaise push me softly. He's grinning at me evilly when I look up at him in shock. I push him back with a small grin on my face.

Bloody men...

"So are you ready to kick some arse Ginny Weasley?"

I grab my gun, striking a pose before smirking over at Blaise Zabini.

"I was born ready Zabini..."

Blaise chuckles at this, and throws his arm over my shoulder.

"Merlin you're even more crazy than I originally thought Weasley..."

I stick my tongue out at him before motioning Devon to come join us. He quickly goes over to my other side, walking beside me. I push Blaise's arm off of me, and I can see the other two men coming over to us. We meet in the middle, and I grin.

"Alright there's no rules...The team with the last player standing is the winner. You boys ready?"

The four of them nodded, and we all took off running to hide behind something. I press my back against a pile of tires that happen to be six feet tall, so they hide me from sight completely. I hear the guns shooting paintballs, and I feel my heart beat faster.

This is exciting but kind of scary at the same time. I'm like freaking out about getting hit, even though Blaise says they won't go after me...Well what if they get Blaise and Devon out, and I'm the only one left? They're obviously going to go after me then...

I slowly poke my gun and head around and start shooting at the spot where I can see Keith. I close one eye and aim the gun with precision right at his side. I feel the gun jerk slightly, but I grin with satisfaction that the paintball I shot hit him right in his side.

Red paint is splattered on his white vest, and he looks down at his hit vest before grinning over at me. He holds his hands up in surrender.

"I'm hit by Ginny..."

I can hear Blaise snicker, and I roll my eyes as I hide behind my tires again. I can see a fort of sandbags about three feet away, and I definitely getting into the game more after hitting Keith. I decided to run over to the fort, and as I'm running, I don't even feel any paintballs whizz by me.

Obviously Blaise was right about the men not wanting to hit me. Probably think they'll hurt me, and I'm too much of a girl...Well I'll show them just how wrong they are. I'm going to take them down!

I peek over the top and search out Matthew. I see him but I can't shoot at him from this angle. I see him hit Devon with a yellow paintball. Now it's just Matthew, Blaise, and I.

I see Blaise shooting at Matthew, and Matthew is shooting back, but neither of them is hitting each other. Since they're preoccupied, I decide to sneak around and get Matthew.

I slowly behind a tree, before going to the next one. Finally I'm only five feet from Matthew, and almost directly behind to him. I aim my gun at his back, before pulling the trigger.

Blue paint is splattered all over the back of his vest and he turns around to see me blowing at the head of my gun. He laughs loudly, and I join him in laughter.

"Merlin you got me Ginny...I didn't even notice you behind me."

"Yes...Well being sneaky is one of my skills."

Blaise snorts at this.

"You're about as sneaky as a hippogriff...I'm sorry darling, but you're not a Slytherin."

I elbow him in the side before smiling sweetly.

"No Blaise...I'm a Gryffindor, which is sooo much better."

I grin to myself as the other two men join us in the center of the playing grounds.

"Are we switching teams then?"

They all nod in agreement so I switch my vest to white. I grab my wand out, and wave it at each of the two boys in turn to get rid of the paint on their vests. The two thank me, and I pocket my wand again before grabbing my gun up.

"Okay...Let's go!"

I run like hell, and I dive behind a tree as I feel a paintball fly past me. I look around in surprise and see Blaise smirking at me. I narrow my eyes before running over to a pile of tires. I can feel him shooting at me, and this makes me run all the faster.

I thought no one was going to hit me...Bloody liar. Damn Slytherin deception techniques. They _are_ really good at being sly and sneaky.

I narrow my eyes. Blaise Zabini is going down...

I peek around and see Blaise is distracted with Matthew. I grin at this and quickly get my paintball gun in place. I'm a good twenty five feet away from him, but I'm positive I can hit him. I make sure I have a good target area before shooting several paintballs at him.

Each and every one hits Blaise on the side of his chest, and he looks over at me in surprise. I stick my tongue out at him before grinning. I start dancing slightly at taking Blaise out before concentrating on getting Devon.

Matthew is already out, and I watch as if in slow motion, when Devon takes Keith out.

Bloody hell...I'm the only one left.

I hide for a couple seconds before peeking through a hole between the tires. Devon is trying to find me, but he's looking in the wrong area. I grin before coming out of hiding sneakily, and aiming my gun quickly. I shoot him and miss.

"Shit," I whisper softly before diving behind my tires again.

I hear several paintballs hit the pile of tires, and I realize he's noticed where I am now. I look through the hole again, and see Devon on the move. He's getting closer. My heart is in my throat, and I'm sure my heart can't beat any faster than it already is.

I decide I have to move, and if I do it at the right time when Devon is also moving, then he won't notice that I moved. I glance and see he's on the move. I quickly and quietly sneak over to a fort of sandbags before ducking down. He's almost to the tires, and he thinks he's got me.

I grin to myself and get my gun in position. I've got about five seconds to shoot him before he realizes I'm gone.

He's only about ten steps away from the tires...Five...four, three, two, one...

I pull the trigger and watch as the paintball hits him square in the chest. Blue paint drips down his front and he's staring at me with amazement. I stand up, grinning proudly. I'm a natural...

I'm laughing softly with excitement...This is such an adrenaline rush, and I will definitely have to come do this again some other time. It's fantastic and wicked fun!

"Are you sure you've never played this before Ginny?"

"Never played before...Although it's fantastic fun..."

"You're absolutely brilliant at it. I thought I had you."

"It's ok...I won't tell anyone you were beat by a girl."

I pat Devon on the back in a comforting way and he laughs loudly at this. I hear the other boys howling at this, and I look over at them, and see them clutching their sides. Blaise is rolling on the ground, laughing like mad. His face is red and there's tears running down his face.

I grin wickedly before shooting him in the side with another paintball. This shuts him up immediately, and he narrows his eyes before picking up his gun. I run away quickly.

"Oh Ginny...Come out any play."

"No way."

"All's fair in love and war..."

"Well we're in neither you madman..."

"You're the only one that hasn't gotten hit."

"Yes, and I'd like to keep it that way," I reply.

I feel like Blaise is stalking me like his prey...It's kind of thrilling, but kind of scary and I'm filled with suspense. I'm looking out for Blaise, but I don't see him anywhere. Okay...I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, so obviously he's close.

I whip around and go to shoot, but Blaise pins me against the tires. His eyes are glittering and he's got a cocky smirk on his face.

"I thought you were going to shoot me..."

"I thought of something better to do with you..."

Blaise kisses me hungrily, and I gasp in surprise. I definitely wasn't expecting that.

I kiss Blaise back, but I don't feel myself become aroused and flustered like I do with Draco. Don't get me wrong...Blaise is extremely handsome, and intelligent, and a fantastic kisser. He'll make some girl incredibly happy some day...

Just not me...

I pull away after a minute and bite my lip as I stare up at Blaise. He's looking at me curiously before sighing.

"You love him, don't you?"

I'm leaving the chapter there. I hope you all liked it. I just wrote how I thought paintballing would happen, so if it's not correct, then I'm sorry but that's just how it is. This chapter is longer than the last few, which is a good thing. Ginny and Draco's single date will either be the next chapter, or the one after that. Not exactly sure yet...It's probably going to be chapter eighteen, but don't hold me to that. Well go review!


	17. Confession Time?

Chp. 17- Confession Time?

Thanks to my reviewers!

Last Time:

Blaise kisses me hungrily, and I gasp in surprise. I definitely wasn't expecting that.

I kiss Blaise back, but I don't feel myself become aroused and flustered like I do with Draco. Don't get me wrong...Blaise is extremely handsome, and intelligent, and a fantastic kisser. He'll make some girl incredibly happy some day...

Just not me...

I pull away after a minute and bite my lip as I stare up at Blaise. He's looking at me curiously before sighing.

"You love him, don't you?"

Now:

I decide to fake innocence, which I must say I am exceptionally good at it.

"Who are you talking about?"

"You know who I'm talking about..."

"Do I really?"

Blaise narrows his eyes slightly.

"I'm talking about Draco...You love him."

"You're insane Zabini..."

"Well you're off your rocker if you think I can't tell you love my best mate. It's blatantly obvious, especially since you happen to be blushing."

I feel my cheeks burn even more at his comment. Am I that easy to figure out?

"You're not going to tell anyone are you? Especially Draco..."

Blaise stares down at me before giving me a soft smile.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. I won't tell Draco, only because you should tell Draco yourself..."

I nod my head.

"I know I have to tell him, but I'm scared...Plus we're not even dating, and honestly I have no clue how Draco feels about me."

"Perhaps you two should sit down and have a serious talk tomorrow..."

I nod my head in agreement. Blaise is right...That doesn't make the idea of telling Draco, and perhaps getting laughed at any less scarier...

"I'm scared about how he actually feels about me...What if he doesn't feel nearly as much as I do, and what if he wants nothing to do with me?"

Blaise sighs and hugs me tightly.

"Draco wouldn't stay here if he didn't care of about you Ginny. I've known Draco practically my entire life, and he's a good guy Gin. He just isn't very open with emotions because of how he was brought up. But if you tell him how you feel, I'm sure he'll return the favor and reveal his feelings for you."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Blaise replies in a cocky tone.

I roll my eyes but hug him even tighter. I'm going to confess my feelings to Draco, because otherwise I won't know how he feels about me. I will confess my feelings because it's the right thing to do, and I want Draco to know that I'm falling in love with him.

If he doesn't love me or even care for me, then it's his loss. At least I'll know where we stand with one another, and I can go from there. I'm going to tell him on our single date tomorrow, away from the cameras so we can be truthful to one another, and he won't feel obligated to say anything back if he doesn't want to.

Now I just have to summon enough courage up by tomorrow to talk to him about my feelings. I've never admitted to a man before that I love him, so I'm definitely scared about what's going to happen.

Blaise pulls back after a minute and smiles down at me.

"You'll be fine Ginny. Just be honest with my best mate, ok?"

I nod before walking back towards the other boys with Blaise by my side. They've taken their vests off, so I quickly remove my vest before turning my attention to the four men.

"You boys ready to go?"

They all nod in approval and we had back to the limo. I'm engaged in conversation the entire way and I'm not allowed peace until we get to the boys' mansion. I walk all of them up to the door, in hopes of catching a glimpse of Draco.

I have no such luck...Of course!

I wave goodbye to the four men before walking back out to the limo, sliding inside the air conditioned backseat. The driver starts back to my own mansion, and I close my eyes so I can relax. Tomorrow is the day...

I drift off to sleep, and I wake up to the driver announcing that we're back at my place. I thank him before heading up the walkway and inside the house. I slowly make my way upstairs and strip out of my clothes before slipping a big t-shirt on over my head.

I collapse on the bed, and fall asleep quickly, even though it is still pretty earlier.

When I wake up, it's early in the morning. I can hear birds chirping and the sun is shining in through the window. I smile to myself before looking at the clock. It's seven in the morning, and my date with Draco isn't until eleven.

I lay in bed for a couple minutes, smiling when I remember the wonderful dream I had about Draco last night. It had only been slightly erotic, but mostly it had been romantic.

Sighing, I slowly get up and make my way into the bathroom to take a shower. I strip off my t-shirt after starting the water. I get into the shower, washing up quickly. After I finish washing up, I just stand under the showerhead and let the water run over my face and body.

I close my eyes and concentrate on the pressure of the water on my face and body. It calms me and feels fantastic.

I shut the water off after a minute, and grab a towel to wrap around my body. I grab my wand, waving it at my hair so that it dries right away.

I make my way over to the wardrobe, fingering through my clothes. I bite my lip as I try to decide what to wear. Finally I grab out a black bikini, slipping it on. It strains against my chest, but looks fantastic.

The bottoms tie on both sides of my hips, and the top ties around my neck and upper back. I grab a pair of black shorts, slipping them over my bikini bottoms before sliding a white muscle tee over my head.

I slip some black flip flops on before brushing through my hair. I brush all my hair up into a high ponytail and secure the ponytail before looking in the mirror. I look pretty good. I'm not putting make-up on because the water will just mess it up and wash it away.

It's eight now, so I head downstairs to eat some breakfast. The butler has set out a plate with french toast, sausage links, and scrambled eggs. I smile to myself and start eating.

I'm starving, so it only takes me about six minutes to finish eating everything. I grab my wand and wave it at the dish, which zooms over to the sink and starts cleaning itself.

I decide to go watch a movie since I still have almost three hours till my date. Settling down on the couch, I flip through channels before finding a good movie.

I grab a blanket and snuggle into the couch more. The movie has an interesting plot, so I'm immediately sucked into the story.

Finally two hours later, the movie's credits roll and I sigh with satisfaction. There's nothing like watching a good movie...except reading a good book.

I flip to another movie, but I know I'll only get to watch about half a hour of it before I have to leave.

The limo honks its horn outside when it's eleven thirty on the dot. I shut the t.v. off before making my way outside. My wand is staying at home, because I have no where to put it.

I slip into the limo and wait patiently for the driver to take off. Pretty soon the landscape is speeding by us as we drive over to the boys' mansion.

My stomach is filled with butterflies, and my eyes are glossed over. I'm telling Draco today how I feel about him, and I can only hope he feels the same way for me. My heart is pounding loudly, but there's a big smile on my face.

Well I'm leaving the chapter there. Draco and Ginny's date will be in the next chapter, so look forward to that. I can't wait to read all your reviews. You guys are the best.


	18. Surfing Lessons

Chp. 18- Surfing Lessons

Thanks to the reviewers.

Last Time:

The limo honks its horn outside when it's eleven thirty on the dot. I shut the t.v. off before making my way outside. My wand is staying at home, because I have no where to put it.

I slip into the limo and wait patiently for the driver to take off. Pretty soon the landscape is speeding by us as we drive over to the boys' mansion.

My stomach is filled with butterflies, and my eyes are glossed over. I'm telling Draco today how I feel about him, and I can only hope he feels the same way for me. My heart is pounding loudly, but there's a big smile on my face.

Now:

I can see we're approaching the mansion, and instantly I feel fear sink into me. What if Draco doesn't love me or even like me? I know I've told myself it's his loss, and I'll just move on, but I don't know if it's just that easy...I'm too far in for my own good if nothing comes out of this. I'm going to be left heartbroken if Draco doesn't return my feelings.

Plus I'd be ruining a great thing if I scare him away...perhaps it's too soon to reveal my feelings...He could probably come to love me if he doesn't already if I give him more time.

I shake my head. I can't back down because I'm scared, because I'll keep doing it over and over again. If I back down once, I'll never be able to tell Draco. Plus I told Blaise I would tell Draco, and he's going to get on my case till I confess.

Bloody hell...I don't have much experience when it comes to love. Now lust I understand because I've had to quench my desire I've felt for other men before. I've never really loved anyone, except my friends and family, which isn't the same as the love I feel for Draco.

Damn...Why did I have to fall for the man least likely to return my affections? Ok so maybe that's not true, but we've had some bad history between us. I guess I really don't care about that anymore, which is why I've found myself in the predicament I'm currently in.

The limo stops in front of the sidewalk leading up to the door, and I take a deep breath before opening the door and making my way up to the mansion. I ring the doorbell once and shuffle my feet, staring at the ground. The door opens almost instantly after I had rung the doorbell, and I already know it's Draco. I can feel him staring at me, and I bite my lip before looking back up at him.

He's smiling down at me, and he's got a curious look in his eye, assessing my new and strange behavior. I smile softly at him before leading us to the limo. He's following me, his eyes never leaving me. He knows something is up, but he really has no idea what is going on.

I know he'd never guess that today I'm going to reveal that I love him. Today is the day I put my heart out on the line, and it's up to him whether to accept it, or break it in half.

I sincerely hope it is the former, but who really knows till I finally get his answer on whether he could love me or not.

My mind is wandering, and as the limo takes us to the beach where we're having surfing lessons, I feel Draco slip his hand discretely into mine. It jolts me out of my daydreams, and Draco gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

I can feel my pulse pick up at this simple and completely sweet gesture. I'm pretty sure he's concerned about me, and he doesn't want to say anything in front of the cameras about it, but what if I'm wrong?

I decide not to answer that question, because I can feel my throat start to close and my eyes start to fill with tears at the answer. It would mean that Draco didn't care about me, and that would lead to the assumption that he didn't love me. I'm going to be a complete wreck if today doesn't go in my favor.

The limo pulls to a stop and I look around, suprised that we're already at the beach. The ride went much quickly than I originally though it would. Perhaps because I was lost in my thoughts...

I pull myself out of my thoughts, and reprimand myself for not paying attention to Draco. I want to make our date special, for my sake. Even if he doesn't love me, I want one last good memory of him. If things go wrong today, there's a major chance that Draco will leave on his own accord at the rose ceremony. He'll be too freaked out to go on, and I want to commit everything about this man to my memory so I can remember him and think about him whenever I want to.

Draco leads me to where our surfing teacher is standing, still holding my hand. I lace my fingers between his, and Draco turns to grin at me. I smile back, and my heart starts beating irratically when his smile widens even more.

He really is beautiful...I don't know how I went through those five years of Hogwarts I had with him without realizing it...

The teacher is a guy around the same age of Draco and I, and he hugs each of us before introducing himself as Trevor. Draco is weirded out by Trevor, and I have to stifle a giggle that threatens to bubble out.

Trevor is tan, with long blonde hair, and he's pretty fit but lithe. He may be gorgeous to some women, but he's not my cup of tea.

He's got a surfboard for each of us, and he shows us on the beach the moves and balance we'll need in the water. I watch carefully, and imitate his movements to the best of my ability. Draco is having about as much as I am mastering surfing, so I don't feel so bad. We spend a couple hours doing just footwork and learning to stand up on the board carefully.

Finally Trevor announces that we're going to go into the water and get some small waves to try out our skills. I'm terrified, but Draco's with me, so it calms me down. I leave my clothes on because I don't want my bikini top or bottoms to come undone. That would so not be cool...

Draco stays beside me as we're paddling through the water on our boards. I watch him out of the corner of my eye, and I'm jealous of his graceful movements. I probably look like I'm having a spasm or something at the moment, and decide that I'm never going surfing again after this.

Not that I really could go surfing anyways, because we live in England. There's no ocean near us, and even if we traveled to the coast, it's not as warm as it is here in Flordia. England is known for it's rain and dreary weather...not good surfing weather.

Trevor takes the first wave to show us how it's done and we watch in amazement as he executes riding the wave perfectly. We wait as he paddles back and he tells me to go next, yelling at me to start paddling when a wave is coming at me. I do as he says, and I stand up after I'm by the wave. I keep my balance, and actually do pretty good for my first wave. I'm reaching the end of the wave, and before I know it, the wave crashes over on top of me.

I swallow a lot of water, and start panicking. We're not that deep, but still...I wait for a few seconds till I'm sure the wave is gone and quickly swim to the surface, gasping and spitting out water. I look around for my board and spot it a few feet away from me. I climb onto it and start paddling over to Draco and Trevor again.

I can see Draco is paler than normal and he has a scared look upon his face. I smile softly to myself at this. He was worried about me...My heart squeezes painfully at this. I caused him to feel that, and I don't want to see that look on his face ever again because of me. At least I know he cares about me at least a small amount.

Trevor makes sure I'm ok before sending Draco paddling to catch a wave. I watch him as he rides the wave with grace and precision. I have no idea how he can be so elegant and perfect all the time, but he never messes anything up. He doesn't become trapped under the water at all, and he comes through the end of the wave like he's been doing this all his life.

Draco makes his way over to us again and Trevor congratulates him on an excellent ride. Draco and I take turns riding waves, and he falls once. I fall on about one third of my rides, and I'm soaked from head to toe when we're done.

When we get out of the water, I throw my board upon the beach in annoyance at how hopeless I am at surfing. Trevor is gone by now, and it's just Draco and I. He closes the space between us, hugging my wet form to his body. I can feel his hard chest against my body, and I shiver with delight. Draco must think I'm shivering because I'm cold, and he holds me tighter. His body's warmth covers me like a blanket, and I sigh to myself with happiness.

I could stay in his arms forever. I can't help but wonder if that's even a probable possibility.

I place a kiss upon Draco's muscular chest, before pulling my head back to stare up at him. He's looking back at me, and he places a hand under my chin before bringing my lips towards his. He closes the rest of the space, and I close my eyes as our lips meet.

The kiss is soft and sweet, maybe even tender...His lips are so soft, and full, molding to my lips as he kisses me. I can feel myself become breathless with just that one kiss. Draco slips his hand to cup the back of my neck, and uses the other hand he has resting on my lower back to bring me as close as I can come. I lift my head more so he won't have to lean down so far, and slip my hands into his hair to play with the soft strands.

Draco nibbles upon my bottom lip, sucking on it softly before I open my mouth. I meet his tongue halfway, and moan softly as his tongue caresses mine with care and precision.

I press my body into his and I can hear a throaty groan escape from Draco. Finally when I'm about to pass out from lack of breath, Draco pulls away from my lips. I take in a deep breath and slowly open my eyes to stare at him. I'm positive my eyes are glittering with happiness and excitement, and maybe even shining with lust a bit. I stare into Draco's eyes and I almost gasp at what I see in them.

Ok I'm leaving it there...What did you think of the chapter? Their date is half over, and I wanted to wait for their talk till the next chapter to keep some suspense hanging. I can't wait to hear from you all, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	19. Feeling Confessions

Chp. 19- Feeling Confessions

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Last Time:

Draco nibbles upon my bottom lip, sucking on it softly before I open my mouth. I meet his tongue halfway, and moan softly as his tongue caresses mine with care and precision.

I press my body into his and I can hear a throaty groan escape from Draco. Finally when I'm about to pass out from lack of breath, Draco pulls away from my lips. I take in a deep breath and slowly open my eyes to stare at him. I'm positive my eyes are glittering with happiness and excitement, and maybe even shining with lust a bit. I stare into Draco's eyes and I almost gasp at what I see in them.

Now:

His eyes are dark and filled to the brim with lust. Merlin...

If we weren't in public, and the camera wasn't rolling, I would jump his bones right here. I can't though, because of those two things. Also I should wait to sleep with him till I know how he feels. If we shag and he feels nothing for me, I'll feel even worse than I would if we didn't sleep together.

It would just hurt me more in the end. We'll have to hold off on shagging each other senseless till after the big talk...That is if he wants anything to do with me.

Draco ruffles his hair in frustration, and I can't help but smile at this. He is so adorable and handsome. His hair is messy now and it looks wonderful on him. Well anything looks wonderful on Draco, but that's besides the point.

I can see the camera filming us from a few feet away and my cheeks flame slightly at this. God all wizards in America and England just saw Draco and I snogging like mad. My parents were probably horrified by the scene they saw...

Oh well I suppose it doesn't really matter what they think. I love Draco, and they're going to have to accept that fact.

I clear my throat before speaking.

"So...Um would you like to go swimming for a bit?"

Draco smiles softly before nodding and relinquishing his hold on me. I slip off my shirt and shorts, leaving me in just my bikini. I look over at Draco, who is bare chested and wearing swimming trunks like he has been all day. The water droplets that had previously been dripping from his body have dried and now his pale skin is glistening as the sun beams down onto him.

I bring my attention up to Draco's face and I'm pleased to see that he's eyeing me in my bikini. His mouth is hanging open slightly and he's letting his eyes drift up and down my form, taking in everything. I swear he's got lust written all over his face, and this fact makes me giddy. If all goes well with our talk, tonight will probably be the night we shag.

I don't think either of us can wait much longer...I know I'm going crazy because of all the sexual tension we have between us, and I can control my emotions fairly well...Men are more easily susceptible to lust. I know Draco was known as a ladies man back at Hogwarts and he even had the nickname as the Hogwarts Sex God...

I am looking forward to finding out how good he _really_ is in bed...I want to know if the rumors do him justice, or if they're not even close to the truth...

I grin wickedly to myself before grabbing Draco's arm, and tugging on it. He snaps out of his daydreaming state, and starts walking after me, sliding his arm through my hand till we're hand in hand.

I can feel my lips curve up at this gesture and I squeeze Draco's hand before slipping my hand from his and running towards the water. I can hear Draco coming after me, quickly catching up. I run into the cool water, and scream with joy. The beach and water is deserted for the most part, a few people here and there.

I stop when the water is up to my stomach and I look over at Draco, who is standing next to me at the moment. I smile over at him and he grins evilly before grabbing me up in his arms. I can see the devious gleam in his eyes and try to get out of his arms.

"Don't you dare Draco," I whisper softly, clinging to his body.

"Don't what Gin?"

"You know what..."

Draco grins down at me at this.

"Don't do this," Draco asks innocently before he throws me slightly through the air, making me land in the water.

I surface quickly and glare at Draco. He's grinning from ear to ear, trying to look innocent but it's not working. I start towards him, murder in my eyes.

"You are dead Malfoy..."

Draco watches me with amusement and he stays put, obviously not scared of me. I stop right in front of him before tackling him, sending both of us beneath the water. Draco pulls me close, and seeks my mouth. I feel his lips cover mine and my heart starts racing.

I kiss Draco back and hold him tightly, not wanting to let go ever. Finally we break apart and surface because of lack of breath.

Draco and I spend a couple hours in the water, swimming and splashing with childlike abandon. We collapse, exhausted on towels set out on the warm beach. It's now early evening, and I am summoning up the courage for the big discussion to come. I look over at Draco, who is staring up at the clouds at the moment. I let my eyes wander over his fair, lean body and sigh softly to myself. He really does look perfect...

What if he could never love me? What if I'm not good enough for him? I may be a Pureblood but our families have been feuding for centuries...I have money now, but my family doesn't. They refuse to take any of my money, because of their pride. I just want to help them out, but they will not let me. Maybe I am kidding myself to think that Draco would ever think of me romantically...

He's used to the best, and I'm definitely not the best...Draco could have any girl he ever wanted with the snap of his fingers. He's rich, powerful, Pureblooded, breathtakingly handsome, and a Malfoy to boot. I'm sure girls would line up for a chance to go out with Draco. He's one of the most eligible bachelors in England, and I really have no idea why he would come on this show when he could have anyone he wants...

I think in the last issue of Witches Weekly I read he was named #2 on the list of top ten most eligible bachelors in England. Harry was the number one choice among the witches, only because he's the savior of the wizarding world. Well Harry's is rich and handsome too, but I can't help but be sort of bias when it comes to that subject. Harry is like a brother to me but I love Draco with all my heart. I can't help but pick him first...

I know it's unfair to pick favorites, but I'm head over heels...What can I say?

I sigh and Draco looks over at me. He quirks an eyebrow before smirking at me. I smirk back at him, and he chuckles at this.

"Nice smirk Ginny...It suits you."

I roll my eyes before laughing. I decide it's now or never, and stand up. Draco stares up at me curiously, and I hold out a hand for him. He grabs it, and I pull him to his feet.

I grab his hand and pull him towards a room I had set aside for this purpose. I told Graham I needed a private room for Draco and I to talk away from the cameras, and he said he'd take care of it. I can feel Draco staring at me, but I ignore him. If I look over at him at this moment, I'll lose my confidence and let myself get screwed over for this opportunity because of my nerves.

I open the door, allowing Draco to walk in first. He looks entirely confused at the moment, and I can't blame him. I'd be confused and curious too if someone was doing this exact thing with me.

I take a deep breath before closing the door on the cameras. Yes if my parents are watching this show, they're going to kill me when I get home...Going into an empty room with no other people in it with Draco Malfoy. I wonder if my dad is having a heart attack over this...He's probably red with anger at the moment. Oh well...It's something I need to do to get my peace of mind.

My intentions aren't to shag with him...At least not right away. If it happens, it happens...I'm definitely not going to do anything to prevent it, but I don't think I'm going to initiate it unless this really goes fantastically tonight.

I do wandless and silent magic over the room before looking over at Draco. He's perched on the edge of the king sized bed. My eyes widen slightly but enough for Draco to take notice.

Graham had gotten us a room with a bed? Merlin I can feel my cheeks turning red at this fact. I didn't think he would get a room with a bed. I specifically remember saying we needed a place to talk, not to shag...Oh well...Temptation will be harder to resist, but I'll be able to hold out.

"What's going on," Draco questions, looking at me in surprise.

I sigh before joining him on the bed, keeping a small amount of space between us. I'm facing him, my legs crossed in front of me. Draco turns to face me, curiosity evident upon his face.

"We," I say gesturing to him and I, "need to talk..."

"Okay," Draco replies, quirking an eyebrow at this, "What exactly do we need to talk about Ginny that you felt the need to get away from the cameras?"

I close my eyes, telling myself that this is something that I need to do.

"About our feelings..."

Draco stifles a chuckle at my expense, and clears his throat. I keep my eyes closed because I don't think I can bear to look at him right now. All my confidence I'd been building up will vanish and I'll chicken out...

"Alright. What exactly about _our_ feelings do we need to discuss?"

"What our feelings really are...Frankly I have no idea how you really feel about me, and I'm sure you don't know how I feel."

"And you feel the need to discuss them at this point in time?"

"Yes...It's important to me to get them out in the open so that everything is clear between us."

"Fine...You can go first."

Bloody hell...Come on Ginny, you can do it I tell myself. I take a deep breath before starting to talk.

"Okay...I'm just going to come out and say it...I love you Draco..."

Silence greets my ears, and after a few minutes I can't stand the silence anymore. I open my eyes to peek at Draco, basically to make sure he's still breathing. He is but he seems stunned beyond words. Obviously he wasn't expecting that confession...Merlin...

"Draco? Are you alright?"

He holds up his hand and I fall silent again. I watch him with my stomach churning. God I feel like such an idiot...I want to run away, but I tell myself I have to stay till he tells me he wants nothing to do with me. Then I can run away...

"Ginny..."

My name comes out of his mouth in a whisper and I look up at Draco in surprise. The way he said my name was almost tender...Like it was something precious. Maybe I'm hallucinating...

Draco looks up at me, staring into my eyes. His eyes are hypnotic, drawing me in. He scoots closer to me, grabbing my face so it's in between his warm hands. I can feel my breath catch in my throat, because this is the moment that can change my life. He'll leave me with a broken heart, or he can confess his love for me...I sincerely wish it is going to be the latter, but it's not likely.

"Ginny...I...I...I love you too..."

My eyes well up with tears, and they start falling down my cheeks. I can feel my lower lip wobbling and Draco starts wiping my tears away with a smile on his face.

"Do you really Draco?"

"Of course Ginny...I wouldn't lie about something like this, would I?"

I shake my head no before flinging myself into Draco's arms. He holds me tightly, and I'm instantly at ease. I love being in his arms...They fit perfectly around me, and I can't help but feel at home inside them.

"Oh Draco...I'm so happy, but why me?"

"Why not you? You're amazing Gin...Absolutely extraordinary. You must know that...What guy wouldn't want you?"

"I can think of several..."

Draco chuckles at this, and he places a hand under my chin, lifting my head till I'm staring into his eyes again.

"Then they're idiots..."

I crack a grin at Draco, and he grins back at me. My heart is racing, but in a good way. Draco loves me...He's not leaving me...This is the moment I've been waiting for since I was a small girl...

Draco strokes my cheek with his thumb before trailing his fingers along my lips. They tingle from his touch and I can feel myself leaning closer to him. Draco smiles and meets me halfway. Our lips touch softly at first, and I wrap my arms tightly around Draco's neck.

Draco wraps his arms around my waist, crushing me against his body but in a _very_ good way. I run my hands through Draco's silky blonde locks as our lips mold together, kissing each other with passion.

I'm currently sitting on his lap, but not for long. Draco lowers me down on the bed till I'm lying on my back. He quickly covers my body with his and I cling to him. Our kisses are more heated and Draco only pulls back when I feel lightheaded and need to breath. He takes this opportunity to trail kisses along my jawline and down my neck. I gasp in surprise when he nips softly at the sensitive skin of my neck, before he soothes the marks with his tongue.

I lay there, loving every minute of it. Gods Draco is fantastic at kissing...In fact it makes me want even more from him. If he's this good with kissing, he has to be amazing when it comes to shagging. I shudder in anticipation at the thought of Draco and I making love.

Draco chuckles against my neck before trailing kisses up to my ear. He traces the shell of my ear with his tongue before tugging softly on my earlobe. I can feel his breath falling upon my ear, and I shiver at this. Draco laughs softly, and the sound is music to my ears.

I run my hands down Draco's bare chest before slipping one inside his trunks. Draco stares down at me with surprise before letting his eyes flutter closed as I run a finger along his length. Merlin he is huge, and he hasn't even gotten hard yet...

I can feel him harden beneath my finger as if he can read my thoughts. Draco lets loose a groan at my actions. I smile to myself before trailing kisses along Draco's square jaw.

"Merlin Gin," I hear Draco moan softly as I wrap my entire hand around his shaft, slowly stroking him.

I don't stop my actions till Draco is rock hard. Draco removes my hand from his shorts and grins down at me. He unties my bikini top with precision and knowledge of a man who's done this quite a few times.

He eyes my naked chest with lust and desire. I grin to myself and I'm too preoccupied to realize what Draco is about to do. I moan quietly when I feel his mouth close around my breast. His tongue traces my nipple before he tugs on it softly.

"Oh gods Draco..."

I can feel Draco grin against my skin and he trails kisses down my pale stomach before undoing the strings of my bikini bottoms. Draco throws the fabric across the room before grinning wickedly at me. I stare at him in a curious fashion, wondering what exactly he is up to. I find out within seconds, throwing my head back and moaning in amazement.

Well I'm leaving the chapter there. It's the longest one in a long time, so be glad about that. I told you what both Ginny and Draco are feeling, and the sex scene will be coming up in the next chapter. I wanted to give all you readers a treat by not giving you a cliffy with your feelings but you'll have to wait for the sex scene you all want. Please review and look forward to the next chapter!


	20. Life Changing Moment

Chp. 20- Life Changing Moment

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the latest update.

Last Time:

I don't stop my actions till Draco is rock hard. Draco removes my hand from his shorts and grins down at me. He unties my bikini top with precision and knowledge of a man who's done this quite a few times.

He eyes my naked chest with lust and desire. I grin to myself and I'm too preoccupied to realize what Draco is about to do. I moan quietly when I feel his mouth close around my breast. His tongue traces my nipple before he tugs on it softly.

"Oh gods Draco..."

I can feel Draco grin against my skin and he trails kisses down my pale stomach before undoing the strings of my bikini bottoms. Draco throws the fabric across the room before grinning wickedly at me. I stare at him in a curious fashion, wondering what exactly he is up to. I find out within seconds, throwing my head back and moaning in amazement.

Now:

I feel Draco's mouth close around my lower lips, sending waves of ecstasy throughout my body. I slip a hand into his messy blonde locks and press his face closer to me as he sucks upon me. I gasp his name hoarsely when I feel his tongue slid inside by my walls, licking eagerly.

"Draco..."

I let my eyes flutter closed as his tongue slowly brings me to my climax. He moves his lips from around me and trails kisses up till he's at my clit. He grins up at me before sucking on my clit, rolling his tongue along my nub. I practically spasm on the spot as his actions send bolts of pleasure from my toes to my head.

"Bloody hell," I gasp as Draco slips a finger inside me, keeping his mouth working on my clit.

His finger strokes me with a come hither movement, before sliding in and out quickly. Draco adds another finger and keeps a steady pace with his stroking.

His free hand pushes my legs farther apart and I throw my head back in ecstasy as he nips softly on my sensitive nub. He grins to himself and slips his two fingers from inside me, sliding his mouth down till he's surrounding me again. His tongue gets to work right away, licking away at me till I cry his name repeatedly in a husky tone.

It doesn't take me very long to come since it's been awhile since I've had any sexual experiences. The last time I was sexual active was at least six months ago...All the men got boring after awhile, no matter how good they had been in bed. I told myself that I would wait to have sex till I met someone special. I was tired of just sleeping with men to get rid of my lust, so I didn't have sex for six _long _months.

Now that I've actually met and gotten to know Draco, I'm glad I waited for this moment. It seems so much more special to me than it would if I had just shagged a different guy right before coming on the show. It's definitely more meaningful that I waited till I found him.

Draco removes his mouth from around me and pulls back to stare down at me. His eyes are dark and lustful as his eyes sweep across my naked, glowing body. I lay there, catching my breath as I let my eyes wander over Draco's wonder physique. I think to myself about the fact that he's not nearly naked enough for me. I slowly sit up, sliding my body against Draco's as I work on his swimming shorts. I slide them down and Draco springs free from his confines with a strangled cry.

He's standing at attention, and he's bloody huge. I had always thought he'd be big, but not quite this big. I don't think I've ever been with a man who was this big in his nether regions. The select few I'd been with had varied in size slightly. There had only be about six men that I've slept with since I was sixteen, because I had always been in a committed relationship before I'd sleep with them. Most women by now have probably slept with double the number of men I have, especially other models, but not me.

I value myself and won't sleep around no matter what my career may be. I know that Draco is far more experienced in the bedroom than I am..._Way_ more experienced than I will ever be, but I'm ok with this fact. It's made him who he is today, and I love him just the way he is.

Sure he may have slept around quite a bit when we were younger, but we're different now that we're older. I don't hold what he did when we were kids against him because we've definitely both changed for the better as we grew up.

I have to admit that I quite like the fact that he knows what he's doing with a woman...He already sent me over the edge in a few minutes with just his mouth, and I must admit that I'm looking forward to part two to our evening...Hell there may even be a part three and four with him.

I shiver with anticipation at the thought of the pleasure to come. Draco is definitely going to be the height of my sexual life, even if he isn't the last man I'm with. I'm going to just go with what we have now, and if it doesn't work out, I'll worry about it at that time. I want to enjoy every moment I have with this man, savoring the wonderfulness that is Draco Malfoy.

Draco will probably be the biggest and best man I'll ever shag, and for that I'm grateful. I wouldn't want anyone else to experience this life changing moment with me. I will forever compare every other man with Draco, and I know that no one can ever live up to him. They'll live in his shadow, always dwarfed by his perfection.

I quickly clear my mind of every thought so I can enjoy every second I have with Draco tonight. I give him a sexy smile as I slip his trunks off of him the rest of his way. I let my eyes wander over every inch of his body and sigh.

Every inch of his body is perfect, chiseled out of stone it seems. I've never seen a more perfect man in my life...

"Oh Draco...You're absolutely perfect..."

Draco smirks before drawing me closer. He covers my lips with his, kissing me softly. I kiss him back and let my fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I could say the same about you Gin," Draco whispers against my lips before kissing me with fever.

He slides one of his hands down my back till he's cupping my bum. He squeezes it with a grin on his face before pressing my body into his. I can feel him poking my stomach at the moment, and I kiss Draco fiercely.

He nips softly at my lower lip, sucking it into his mouth before I open my mouth. His tongue slides inside, stroking every crevice of my mouth with precision and care. I moan his name softly into his mouth as his tongue caresses mine, and I slip my hand up until it's in his hair, gripping his locks tightly. He groans softly at my aggressiveness, and before I know it, I'm on my back beneath his muscular yet lean body.

Draco moves his hips around till he's poking my entrance. He rocks forward and sinks himself inside me with a groan. My walls stretch to accommodate him, and I gasp against his lips at the pressure I feel build up inside me.

He fills me completely, and I groan at how big he feels. I can hear Draco moan softly as he squeezes himself inside me. It's a very tight fit, and Draco slides out before sliding back in a bit faster this time.

I pull my lips away from Draco's, gasping in amazement at how wonderful he feels inside me. I slide my hands down till I'm holding the small of his back in my hands. I take the opportunity of Draco remaining inside me to wrap my legs around his waist.

We both cry out as he slips farther inside me with this new position. I breath heavily as I feel myself started to get closer and closer to my climax.

Draco is amazing in bed...There's absolutely no doubt in my mind about this fact.

Draco sucks on my neck as he enters me with slow, deep strokes. I feel him nibble on the sensitive skin below my ear and shudder against his body with pleasure. Draco grins against my skin and trails kisses down my neck till he trails his tongue along my erect nipple. He takes the tip in between his teeth, tugging on it softly before sucking on my breast.

He pulls his mouth away after a minute to trail kisses along each of my breasts. When his mouth works on one breast, he uses his other hand to massage my breast. His fingers trace my nipple lovingly before he slides his hand down in between our bodies.

I arch my back and cry out Draco's name in utter bliss as his fingers roll my clit in between them. That's all it takes for me to fall over the edge again. My walls tighten around Draco, massaging him sensually as I come delightfully, joined with Draco at the moment. He groans my name against my shoulder as he comes as well, spilling his seed inside me. My own climax is heightened by the intensity of Draco's orgasm.

I moan one final time before I'm done, and I groan softly when Draco collapses on top of me as he too finishes. I can feel his breath falling on my skin, warming it up even more than it already was. Both of our bodies are covered in a light sheen of sweat from our amazing, earth shattering shag.

Draco removes himself from inside me, rolling over till he's lying next to me. Both of us are breathing deeply, trying to catch our breath after our extremely strong orgasms.

I roll onto my side and cuddle closer to Draco. He wraps his arms around me, and pulls me as close as I can come. I lay my head upon his warm chest, and look up into his eyes. They are slowly changing back to silver, staying a stormy gray at this very moment.

I grin up at Draco, and he grins back at me, leaning down to place a quick kiss upon my lips. He pulls back, his sparkling eyes staring down at me with love. Draco Malfoy loves me...I still can't get over this fact.

"That was amazing Draco..."

Draco smirks happily at this, holding me even tighter.

"Well I'm glad you liked it..."

We remain silent for the next couple minutes, just staring at one another. I stretch slightly till my lips cover Draco's. He cups the back of my neck in his hand, smashing our lips together as he kisses me eagerly. I kiss him back with equal passion, and we don't pull apart till we're breathless.

"So you ready for round two?"

Draco quirks an eyebrow challengingly at me, and I grin at this. I give him a wink before replying, "I was born ready Malfoy..."

Draco growls slightly before chuckling loudly at my response before pouncing on me, despite my giggling. We roll on the bed, both trying to remain on the top before Draco kisses me again into an oblivious state.

Well what did you all think of that chapter? I hope you all liked it. It was kind of difficult to write because it was their first intimate scene, and I didn't know where to take it exactly. The next chapter will probably be the rose ceremony, or at least part of it. We'll have to wait and see though, because I'm not promising anything. Please review!


	21. Happy Ending?

Chp. 21- Happy Ending?

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Last Time:

We remain silent for the next couple minutes, just staring at one another. I stretch slightly till my lips cover Draco's. He cups the back of my neck in his hand, smashing our lips together as he kisses me eagerly. I kiss him back with equal passion, and we don't pull apart till we're breathless.

"So you ready for round two?"

Draco quirks an eyebrow challengingly at me, and I grin at this. I give him a wink before replying, "I was born ready Malfoy..."

Draco growls slightly before chuckling loudly at my response before pouncing on me, despite my giggling. We roll on the bed, both trying to remain on the top before Draco kisses me again into an oblivious state.

Now:

As I lay in my own bed, I think over how wonderful last night had been.

After several more rounds of shagging, Draco and I had collapsed from exhaustion, not waking till the next morning. I couldn't remember another time when I had slept better than I had in Draco's arms.

We had shagged one more time in the early morning before seeking out a shower in the bathroom. Draco and I had snogged like crazy before he'd pinned me to the shower wall and proceeded to shag me one last time.

As soon as we finished our shower, we'd gotten dressed in some clothes that had magically appeared on the foot of the bed. Then we'd walked out to the limo hand in hand, foolishly happy grins upon our faces.

From there we'd rode back to the boy's mansion in the awaiting limo. Neither of us had wanted to say goodbye, but with a lingering kiss, we'd finally parted till the next night when we'd see each other again...Never mind the fact that the next time we saw each other would be when the rose ceremony took place. I was just glad that I was getting closer to the end of this entire show.

Then I could be with the man I chose, without cameras filming our every movement.

I sigh before closing my eyes. Immediately my mind wanders to Draco. All I can see at the moment is his face, smiling down at me. I'm on a high at the moment, and Draco's my choice of drug.

After almost half an hour of daydreaming about how wonderful Draco is, my mind wanders to the impending rose ceremony that is about twenty three hours away at the moment. I have two men that I have to get rid of this time.

I have no idea who I really want to get rid of, because they're all wonderful in their own unique ways. I'll just have to follow my heart, and let it lead me to where it has to go. That doesn't make this any easier on me, but I'll do what I have to do.

I know that the closer to the end I get, the harder it will be to get rid of each man. Some are going to fall in love with me probably, and I will have to break their hearts. Each one of them holds a special place in my heart, but I have to do what's right for me. I'm going to pick the man I'm most in love with at the end of this journey...Hopefully he's the man of my dreams, and so much more...

I can't wait to start the journey we're going to embark on after this show. I am ready to get married, and soon I'll want children. I've always wanted to be a mom, even growing up with my obnoxious and overprotective brothers wasn't enough to scare me away from having children...I just hope most of them are going to be girls...

I giggle softly to myself before sighing. No matter how much I try to not hurt any of these men, I know it's impossible not to. Some will get hurt in this process...I feel horrible that I have to do it. But there's no other way.

I'm going to try and be open with my feelings with these men. I already know that I love Draco...But what if I can find someone else who I love more? I'm not saying that it's impossible to be in love with two different people. Actually it's quite possible...Especially when you're dating twenty-five different men at the same time. When there becomes less men for me to choose from, and you're getting closer to the end, you're becoming more romantic and involved with each guy you've kept.

I hope that I don't fall head over heels for two or even three different men, because it will be harder on all of us when I have to choose who I will spend the rest of my life with. If I can just remain in love with one person, it will be so much easier in the end.

Nothing is ever as easy as you want it though...I mean this with all my heart. I may be falling for another man at this time, and I don't even realize it. This can definitely can get complicated from this point on.

I've slept with a man, when there are nine others living with him. I'm sure Draco got some major crap from the other men, since he didn't come home till the next morning. I wasn't thinking at the time when we were together, I was just feeling...I felt amazing last night, and that's all the matters to me.

Draco made me feel like a goddess last night. He was so attentive, and giving to me...He worried more about my pleasure than he did about his own, and it was a nice and welcome change I wouldn't mind getting used to. Not that I wouldn't give him some pleasure of his own...

Most guys I've meet care more about themselves, than they do with the girl they happen to be with at the time. I want to fall in love with someone who will love me back with all their heart. If they expect my love and heart, then I want the same in return.

I want someone who looks at me like I'm the only girl in the world that matters...Someone who can't seem to get enough of me...Someone who's never afraid to be honest and open with me...Someone who will remain faithful, never wanting anyone except me...Someone who loves me with their entire being...Someone who will be my husband and raise a family with me...Someone who will remain by my side for the rest of our lives...

I want a happy ending...It doesn't have to be a fairytale, because let's face it...Nothing will ever be perfect. I'll settle for love and happiness. I know that there will be fights in my future after I pick a man, but there will be make-up sessions too. No relationship or person is perfect...I'm not looking for perfection. I'm looking for someone real and someone who isn't scared to stand up to me...because I know quite a few men are.

My Weasley temper gets the best of me sometimes, and I need someone who can fight back and put me in my place. Sure I might not like it at that time, but I'm a big girl. I can handle being wrong...As long as I am actually wrong in that situation. If I happen to be right, I'll let you know.

I decide to contemplate my decisions some more tomorrow, since I need my beauty rest. It's already four in the morning, and I'm completely exhausted. I didn't get much sleep last night, thanks to Draco...but I am so not complaining. It was an amazing night..._every single hour_...So I'm **definitely **not complaining about my lack of sleep.

But as soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm fast asleep. Nothing could rouse me from my deep sleep...Not even the birds singing loudly in the wee hours of the morning, or the butler vacuuming the living room at around ten in the morning.

Usually I'm a really light sleeper, awoken by any noise really. But not this morning...No I'm like Sleeping Beauty this particular morning...

Finally I wake up at two in the afternoon, well rested and ready for tonight. I think I already know who I am getting rid of tonight. Slowly I sit up and make my way downstairs to get something to eat.

I'm parched...and famished...

I take the steps, two at a time, before heading into the kitchen. I'm completely alone at the moment, which is okay by me. Actually it's a good thing, because I am totally nerve-wrecked at the moment. I am getting rid of two men tonight, and then the next rose ceremony, I'm getting rid of four men...Then it will be just four men left, and I'll be meeting their parents.

How awkward is that to meet four different men's parents in the same week? That is a close bond you're forming with those four...and then I'll have to eliminate one of those guys. Talk about your major pressure!

I scarf down a peanut butter sandwich, and chase it down with a glass of milk. I grab an apple, and make my way back upstairs. I have to start getting ready for the rose ceremony tonight, since it is only four hours away.

I finish eating my apple, before throwing the core away in the bathroom trash bin. I strip out of my clothes and take a quick shower, washing and conditioning my hair. I stop the shower once I'm done and get out before starting the water for a bubble bath, putting in the desired amount of vanilla bubble bath solution.

Sitting on the side of the tub, I check out my naked reflection out in the mirror. I can see myself glowing, radiating love and affection for one certain gentleman who's name I surely don't have to mention.

I smile softly when I see a small red mark at my pulse point below my left ear. Draco, of course, had to leave something behind for me to remember our amazing night together. Not that anything could make me forget last night...It was the most enjoyable and _magnificent _night I've **ever** had in my entire life.

My smile widens at the mere thought of Draco. He's so completely wonderful, that I can't help but fall in love with him even more. He's about as close to perfect as a person could possibly get...

Finally I stop the water, and sigh with satisfaction as I sink myself into my warm bubble bath. I relish in the feel of the warm water licking at my body, soothing my aching muscles. I had quite the workout with Draco the other night, what with six different rounds of shagging from the time we started and the time we ended. I am so not complaining...It's a good sore actually.

Actually it's a fantastic sore in fact...I would love to be this sore every day if it included a couple shags each day with Draco. It's a great workout, not that I really need one. I have a very high metabolism, which keeps my body lithe and fit to this day. I take more after my dad than my mum...Most of my siblings take after my dad, except for the twins. They're more like my mum...Well at least in looks. My mum hates their mischevious ways with all her heart, but what can she really do? They never listen to her reprimands, no matter how many times they get grounded or yelled at. It's just who they are...

I'm lying there in my bathtub, letting the vanilla scent get soaked into my skin, and relaxing as much as I can before my stressful night. Finally after an hour of soaking in the tub, I get out and wrap a towel around myself.

I have a lot to do before I'm ready for the rose ceremony tonight, so I better get my bum right into gear. I have only two and a half hours left to get ready in...Well actually less than that, because Graham will expect me to be downstairs fifteen minutes early. I sigh as I look at my reflection. I have so much work to do...

Thanks for the reviews I received from all you reviewers. You guys are the absolute best...I'm so lucky I have people like you reading my stories. I hope you all enjoyed the update. I tried to make it a good one. The rose ceremony will be in the next chapter, so look forward to that. Some of you might be surprised by the outcome of the rose ceremony...Please leave me a review so I know how you all like it. I love getting your feedback on all my stories!!


	22. Fantasizing the Future

Chp. 22- Fantasizing the Future

Thanks to everyone that reviewed chapter twenty-one...

Last Time:

Finally I stop the water, and sigh with satisfaction as I sink myself into my warm bubble bath. I relish in the feel of the warm water licking at my body, soothing my aching muscles. I had quite the workout with Draco the other night, what with six different rounds of shagging from the time we started and the time we ended. I am so not complaining...It's a good sore actually.

Actually it's a fantastic sore in fact...I would love to be this sore every day if it included a couple shags each day with Draco. It's a great workout, not that I really need one. I have a very high metabolism, which keeps my body lithe and fit to this day. I take more after my dad than my mum...Most of my siblings take after my dad, except for the twins. They're more like my mum...Well at least in looks. My mum hates their mischievous ways with all her heart, but what can she really do? They never listen to her reprimands, no matter how many times they get grounded or yelled at. It's just who they are...

I'm lying there in my bathtub, letting the vanilla scent get soaked into my skin, and relaxing as much as I can before my stressful night. Finally after an hour of soaking in the tub, I get out and wrap a towel around myself.

I have a lot to do before I'm ready for the rose ceremony tonight, so I better get my bum right into gear. I have only two and a half hours left to get ready in...Well actually less than that, because Graham will expect me to be downstairs fifteen minutes early. I sigh as I look at my reflection. I have so much work to do...

Now:

I give myself a small smile of encouragement before tucking the end of my towel inside so that it will stay put. I grab my make-up bag and start applying foundation. I watch my reflection as I transform myself from the young, fresh-faced woman face to the sophisticated woman who always looks impeccable. That's the one part of my job I don't like. I'm not myself when I'm up on that runway. I'm flawless when I'm up there. I'm wearing a ton of make-up and my hair is in weird styles I'd never wear out in real life. If I could change anything about my job, it would be that I could go up on that runway and show the real me.

No make-up, no crazy hairstyles, no model strutting. Just plain old Ginny Weasley. Without my make-up, I look like a young girl. Because that's what I am. I have freckles splattered across my nose, cheeks, and the rest of my body. The model agency covers them up to make my skin flawless looking. My deep red hair when it's in its natural waves, cascading down my back against my creamy white skin, adds to my young disposition. Everything about my natural self screams young girl. My body, my face, my freckles, my hair, my clothing that I wear on normal days. I'm a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl when it comes down to it. I like comfort over fashion.

Which is insane, given the fact that I'm a model. Fashion is much more important than comfort when it comes to modeling. When I have to retire in a couple years, because I'll be old too old to be on the runway, I can start my life. Get a stable job where looks aren't everything, get married, have children, and be happy.

The man I picture as my husband smirks at me in my mind. I can't help but wonder what would happen if Draco and I got married. Would our parents allow us? Would we have six children or none at all? Would we be madly in love till our dying days? Or were we too different, because of our backgrounds, that we couldn't make it work? I was the poor Pureblood by birth that lived in a house that wasn't exactly a mansion, and I had to live with six brothers, always receiving all the hand me downs that I could. Draco was the spoiled only child of very wealthy Purebloods who never wanted for anything. He had house elves at his beck and call. He probably never had to lift a finger when he was growing up.

I had worked my butt off every day to help my mum cook and clean. I was always busy doing something, and hardly had free time. I still did the hard work, but I also had money now and could hire someone if there wasn't time to do the work. Occasionally, I still liked getting my hands dirty and working hard, because it gave you satisfaction to finish something.

So I could sit here and fantasize about Draco being my husband as much as I wanted, but I wouldn't know how things would turn out unless we actually got hitched. And as much as I loved Draco, I didn't know if he would be ready for marriage. He'd always seemed like a non-relationship type of guy, and despite that, he'd declared his love to me before making love with me six times the other night.

But would he be able to put the past behind us, and start a relationship with me when this was all over? Would he propose ever, and marry me? Would he start a family with me? Or would he dump me on my ass after some time, concluding that we were wrong for each other?

I could easily see myself with him, happy as could be. But I could also see myself in tears as he turned his back on me. Draco was unpredictable like every other man out there, even more so given his background. He'd been in maybe one or two serious relationships throughout his life, but those relationships were insignificant if you brought his thousands of flings and no-strings attached relationships i.e. friends with benefits. Although Draco didn't have very many female friends, because he'd shagged all the girls, and then broke their hearts when he told them he was done.

What if he did that to me? I'd be completely heartbroken, that's what. I'd never really had my heart broken, so I didn't know how or if I could handle it. What if I couldn't recover? What if I was ruined for life after Draco Malfoy broke my heart?

But if I didn't take a chance on Draco, would I always wonder what if? I'd always thought Draco handsome. I'd entertained the idea several times about having a relationship with him, even before this show. So why was I running scared now? I was finally getting the chance to choose Draco over any of the other men, and I was beyond scared.

I was terrified!

I wanted to be with him, but I was scared that he'd end up hurting me. What if someone better looking came along? Would he dump me to be with her? That was, if he even decided to stay with me…

I exhaled a shaky breath before shaking my head. I really needed to stop thinking about the future. I said I'd live in the moment, and that's what I was going to do. I'd worry about Draco breaking my heart when that time came, if it came. I stared at my reflection and saw my eyes fill with tears at the prospect of Draco not wanting to be with me. After the night we'd spent together, I wanted to believe that he'd be there for me for the rest of my life. That after his confession and tender love making, he'd want to stay by my side. That he'd never leave me, no matter what.

I blinked several times, willing my tears to disappear. Finally my eyes cleared up, and I gave myself a shaky smile that threatened to dissolve at the slightest problem. I finished putting my bronzer, lip gloss, mascara, and eye shadow on.

With my make-up out of the way, I got working on my hair. I decided to curl my hair into big ringlets. My shorter hair towards my face was curled into my face, and the rest cascaded down my back. I grabbed a long black dress from my wardrobe, and unzipped it before sliding it up over my hips. I untied the halter-top and retied it once it was around my neck. I zipped myself up before resituating the top to make sure my breasts were covered.

I turned around to fix my hair, loving how my deep auburn hair clashed against my skin and complimented the black silk dress. My hair fell to the middle of my back, and my dress dipped down to my lower back. So you could still see some of my skin.

I slipped some black stiletto heels on before turning fully around in front of a mirror, checking my appearance. When I was satisfied with my dress and appearance, I checked the alarm clock. It was nearly six thirty, which meant Graham would be here within fifteen minutes to give me the lowdown on tonight's rose ceremony.

And while I was looking forward to the end of this all, and the fact that I'd find a guy for me out of this, I was scared that I might get rid of the wrong guy during this process. That I'd settle on someone that was wrong for me, like Draco. What if we couldn't work out our past differences? It would like seeing a plane crash and burn right before m eyes. This whole thing would have been for nothing. So did I dare fantasize about Draco and my own futures together, or did I go with a safer man? Someone who seemed more reliable or trustworthy. Someone who was less likely to break my heart.

I was nibbling on my lower lip when the doorbell rang. I grabbed the train of my dress and hurried down the stairs as quickly as my feet would take me. I could hear my heels clicking against the marble flooring, as I called "I'm coming Graham" towards the doorway.

I threw open the door and gave the host a big smile, but my smile stopped part of the way when I realized it wasn't Graham. My half smile dissolved completely as I looked into the eyes of the man standing before me, luggage in hand. What was he doing here?

That's it for this chapter! Let me know what you thought. You'll see who the mystery man is in the next update. The rose ceremony will be in the next chapter as well, so you'll see who goes and who stays. Please leave me a review, telling me what you thought.


End file.
